Turning Around
by blue-hearts
Summary: (Completed) Harry and Draco have a secret. Future graduation trip but thats far in the distance. DM
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I own nothing.

Authors Notes: Thanks so much to Draeconin for beta-ing this for me. She's been the biggest help. Getting me back into this fic and helping me revise my horrid grammar. Thanks!!

-------------------------------------------------

Harry walked along the dungeon halls, and saw his lovely blonde prince talking to his potions professor, who had acquired a totally new attitude towards the Gryffindor Golden Boy.

Snape's head jerked up to look in Harry's direction as he noticed the Gryffindor. Noticing his head of house's movement, Draco turned around quickly and his eyes brightened as he caught sight of Harry.

"Harry! You're early."

"No, I'm not; I'm right on time."

Draco glanced down at his watch, "Oh, yeah; lost track of time. Sorry."

"It's okay. So what did you have planned?"

"Well, Severus helped me with most of it, so..."

Harry looked at his potions professor, and noticed how much he had changed through their sixth year at Hogwarts, and now entering their seventh year. "Thanks."

Severus smiled at Harry, "No problem; just don't break my little guy's heart. He's very delicate, you know."

Harry put his hands on his hips as his jaw dropped, "I would never even **think** about it. How _could_ you?" Said Harry over-dramatically.

Draco smiled, and snaked his arm around Harry's.

"Have a good night, boys. Don't look too rough in the morning, please, and don't ever mention my name in this crazy masquerade of yours," said Severus, rolling his eyes.

The boys said goodnight to their professor, and Harry let Draco drag him into a classroom.

"So, what are we doing, tonight? It's been so long since I could hold you, and not call you ferret."

"Yes; about the whole ferret thing, Harry..."

Harry laughed, "Draco, I don't mean it."

"I know, but it's still so embarrassing, remembering it."

"Okay, okay; I'll call you slug-face or something from now on, okay?"

Draco sighed and kissed his lion. "If you must, but I'd rather you called me something sweeter."

"You know I can't, Draco. It would be too obvious."

"Well, then, scar-head, I guess we'll just have to duel it out now, won't we?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at his Slytherin. "Duel?"

Draco smiled and leaned in, pressing his starting-to-be erect member against Harry's. "Yes, but instead of using **those** wands, we'll use _these_ wands."

Harry whimpered at the touch of Draco's member pressing against his own.

Draco smiled and captured Harry's lips with his own.

When morning fell upon the boys, they had quickly gotten dressed and made their way back to their own dorms, making sure everything they left out of place last night could be covered up by an excuse.

The next time they saw each other was in potions, which was first thing in the morning, anyway.

In front of the class, Snape was still the bastard he had been all those years, taking points from the Gryffindors like there was no tomorrow. But when it was just Harry and Severus, with the occasional Draco, they were the best friends that friends could be.

"So, I see you both covered yourselves pretty well today," commented the professor during Harry's detention. He had received detention with the potions master for cutting an ingredient too thin for his potion earlier while Harry just accepted it, giving his newly improved professor a fake glare.

"Yes, we did. And thank you again for making sure no one would walk in, or anything."

"You're quite welcome."

Just then Draco entered the room, glaring at the two. "Alone again? I swear, Harry Potter, you're spending more time with Severus than you are with me! You haven't forgotten how jealous I get, have you?"

Both Harry and Severus smiled at Draco.

"Well, I don't know, Draco. Severus here _does_ have a certain charm."

Draco glared at his godfather, and Severus put his hands in the air to show that he had no part in this.

They all broke out laughing. It was nice; Harry had never had this kind of feeling before, not even with Hermione and Ron. They were so happy; all of them were happy, the way true friends should be, feeling like there was no care in the world.

"Anyway, if you keep giving Harry detention for stupid things like you did today, someone is bound to suspect something," Draco commented.

"But I've always been an ass to Harry; why stop now?"

"Because you need to give detention to other students, as well. They'll think you and Harry are up to something, if you don't. You realize that you've only given Harry detention for three weeks straight now don't you?"

Severus thought about it, "Okay, I'll give a few other students detentions." He glared at Harry mockingly, "Having someone back you out again, Potter?"

With that, they burst out laughing again. With the three of them together, it was all jokes. They loved just making fun of old times, and pretending like they were the same people they used to be, because in truth they had all changed; perhaps Harry the most of the three.

With all their cheerfulness, they didn't notice Blaise walking past the potions room, and overhearing their laughter. The boy would not have been surprised if it was only Draco and the potions master in the class, but he also heard Potter's voice, which made him stop dead in his tracks.

Blaise peered through the door and saw the scene before him. He nearly fainted, and would have, if he hadn't desperately used all of his energy to pull himself back to the common room, where he sat in front of the fire with wide eyes, speaking to no one.

It was a long time before Draco returned to the common room. When he did, he had the biggest smile plastered across his face, a fact which he was trying desperately to hide as he entered the Slytherin living area.

Blaise heard Draco enter, and called out to his friend. "Draco?"

Draco turned around, toward the fire. "Oh, Blaise! I didn't see you. Why are you still up?"

Blaise ignored Draco's words. "Draco, can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Uh, sure," Draco said, slowly changing his initial direction, and heading towards his long time friend.

Draco took a seat near Blaise. "So, what's up?"

"Draco, I saw you."

"Uh, okay. And that means?"

"I saw you, and Snape," there was a short pause, "with Potter."

Draco's eyes went wide. His lips parted slightly, trying to be able to breath again, but he didn't know what to do or say.

This was it; Draco was done for, and he would be bringing his love and godfather down; the two people who meant the world to him.

"Blaise, I..."

Blaise put up his hand, to stop him from continuing. "It's okay, Draco. I won't say a word. You have always been my friend, and if you've decided that you want Potter as your friend, I'll accept it."

Draco had been absolutely speechless. Blaise hadn't threatened him. Blaise hadn't blackmailed him.

"Look, Draco, I was just a bit upset you didn't come to me about it. Befriending someone who was your long time enemy, as Potter was, is a very important issue. I just thought that if something like that ever came up, that you would come and talk to me about it. I'm your friend too, you know."

"I know, but Blaise..."

"Hold on; I have something I need to ask you. Does anyone else know, other than the four of us?"

"Meaning Granger and the Weasel?"

Blaise nodded.

"No."

Blaise looked surprised. "Why not?"

"Because we've decided that the Weasel is just a prat, and the book worm is too logical about things like this. And plus, the Worm is currently banging the Weasel, so she'd tell him everything, and then Harry would be done for."

Blaise nodded, then noticed something, his eyes going wide. "Draco, you just called him Harry."

"Yeah? So?"

"Don't do that! You need to be careful when you do that."

"Well, it's only you and me, here; it's okay."

Blaise turned around, squinting his eyes, daring anything, anything at all, to come out of the shadows of the room to show they were listening in on their obviously private conversation. After a few moments of looking around the room and finding no one, he turned back towards Draco.

"I'm happy for you, Draco."

"Uh, thanks."

"I can tell that you and Potter are more than friends, though."

"Huh?"

"You've been together, haven't you?"

Draco paused for a moment, then nodded.

Blaise smiled. "Okay, that's enough for tonight; I don't need more shocks. I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight, with that image plastered in my mind."

Draco gave Blaise a glare with a smile, which didn't fit together at all, and Blaise laughed at the image before him.

His best friend had changed so much that he hadn't even noticed just how much. But he wasn't going to give up his best friend, ever. Blaise was loyal, and he loved Draco, even if Draco would never love him back; he just wanted Draco to be happy.

The next morning, Harry had Defense Against the Dark Arts class with the new female professor.

"Good morning, Harry," said the professor, seeing Harry enter the room.

"Good morning, Professor," replied Harry

"Oh, please, call me Audrey."

"But Professor, that's your first name."

"Oh, it's quite alright, but only with you, though. I still need to maintain respect with the staff, and if the other students do not follow the rules, then the staff members surely would follow."

Harry didn't know what to say, so instead he just nodded as the other students filed into the room.

"Okay, class; today we are going to be discussing the logistics of a few curses. Please take out your books, and turn to page 372 and read through to pages 372 to 380. After you're finished, please practice what you have learned, and try to understand the theory of the curse, rather than just what the curse will do."

As the students took out their books, Audrey looked at Harry, and put a hand on his book, just as Harry was about to open it.

Harry looked up at his professor, and she smiled down at him. "I need to talk to you, Harry. Will you please speak with me outside the class room?"

"Uh, sure professor."

"Audrey."

"Uh, okay," said Harry, as he got up from his seat and followed his Defense professor out of the class.

Right after Harry had shut the door firmly behind him, she pulled him into a secluded corner nearby.

"Harry, I know you're really good at what you do."

"Uh, what do you mean, professor?"

"Audrey, and I know you're good at defending yourself and such, but I need you to practice a lot more."

"Uh, I have the DA group, remember?"

"Yes, but I mean you need to practice with me. I _am_ an Auror, you know? So my defense work is quite efficient, even if I do say so, myself."

"Are you offering others this, as well?"

"No, just to you, Harry."

"But, why don't you just come to the DA meetings, or something?"

"Because that is your time, and this is my time. It's different, Harry."

"But what if I can't make it? I tend to get detention a lot."

"Yes, that; well, I'll have a talk with the other professors. I already discussed this with the Headmaster, and he thinks that it will be a good idea for you to be thoroughly prepared."

"Oh; you talked to professor Dumbledore about it already?"

"Yes, I have. So will you?"

"Uh, how often are the lessons going to take place?"

"A few times a week, I suppose."

"Oh. Okay. Well, I can try to make time, I guess."

"Great, Harry. When would you like to begin?"

"Uh, tomorrow, I guess."

"Great. You can gather your items and leave. What the class is doing today is not really important. I just needed a chance to talk to you about this. You may go."

"Oh, uh, thanks, Professor."

"Audrey."

"Oh, right."

With that, Harry gathered his belongings from the class, and left the room, with a lot of questioning eyes upon him.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry spent his spare time talking to Severus in the potions room. Severus didn't have a class that period, so Harry went to visit, since he was dismissed from class anyway.

"So, she said she wants to train you privately?"

"Yup!" said Harry, playing with the snitch Draco had given him for his birthday that just passed.

"And she asked you to call her Audrey from now on?"

"Yup!"

"I remember her. Audrey Fentson. We went to school together here at Hogwarts. I don't recall her ever having gotten married; she always had very high expectations, though. No one ever knew why, she kept telling everyone that there was someone out there that would be perfect for her. She broke many hearts, back in her time."

Harry eyed his professor suspiciously, "Did she break _your_ heart?"

Severus gave a little chuckle. "Oh, no. I only fancied your mother, Harry; I was never interested in anyone else."

"How much did you fancy my mother?"

"A lot, although I never showed it. Well, I tried in our sixth year, but it was too late. She had hooked up with your father already. I held a grudge against you for so long, but after I saw how much life you brought to Draco, I could never bring myself to hate you. It took me quite some time to realize that it's not your fault I fell in love with your mother, and didn't make a move until it was too late."

Harry smiled. Severus Snape had told him this story not long after he gave his best wishes for his and Draco's relationship. That was why Snape was so mean to Harry all those years; Harry was another reminder in Snape's life that he was stupid enough to have let Lily slip through his grasp. Snape had vowed to hate Harry forever; he was the embodiment of the love between James Potter and Lily Evans, and Snape couldn't stand it. She had broken his heart, and the only thing he could do, as revenge, was break her son's heart. But in the end, he couldn't do it. He loved Draco too much to let something like his personal mistakes ruin Draco's happiness.

"So, how do you remember so much about her, then?"

"Audrey was quite popular as the girl who never fell for anyone, though there was a time when she liked your father. But those feelings quickly evaporated with the discovery of your father's obsession with Lily. It was quite disgusting, actually." Severus said, smiling broadly at Harry.

Harry couldn't help but laugh at Severus' snide remarks. If they had been said in Harry's fifth year, he probably would have jumped the older man, but he knew better now. What was in the past, stays in the past, and if Severus could understand that, then the Gryffindor's Golden Boy surely could as well.

"Harry, I think you should get going to charms, now. If I see Draco before you do, I'll tell him about the private training with your Defense professor."

"Thanks!" said Harry, rushing out the door.

He was early to arrive in charms, so he took a seat. Not long afterwards, Ron and Hermione filed into the room.

"Harry, mate! Where did you run off to?" Asked Ron

"Oh, Professor Fentson was talking to me about something, then after we were through, she dismissed me." Replied Harry

"Why? Is something wrong, Harry?" asked Hermione, with wide eyes.

"No, nothing's wrong. I'm fine," Harry answered, assuring her.

Charms went by as quickly as it usually did. They mainly just talked through class anyway, because they did a lot of practical work.

The three of them made their way to the Great Hall for lunch.

Right when Harry stepped in, he saw Draco raise an eyebrow at him, and he nodded slightly to affirm that he indeed did have extra lessons with Professor Fentson.

Blaise leaned over, pretending to be talking to Draco in order to take the attention away from Harry for them.

Throughout lunch, Harry noticed that Draco was desperately trying to ask him something. Finally he made an excuse about having to go look for something he had been looking for earlier.

Draco followed Harry out of the hall, glad that he finally was able to ask the questions he was holding in. "Harry, are you really getting private lessons with her?"

"Yes."

"It starts tomorrow, right?"

"Right."

"You know that it's going to take a lot of time out of the little time we have together already, right?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't do anything about it. She said even Dumbledore approved, so what could I say?"

"You could have said no, Harry."

"Why? It's just extra training for me."

"Harry, isn't it a bit weird that she's training you, and not Dumbledore himself, or someone from the Order?"

"No, not really. It's not like Dumbledore hired someone from the Order to take over the Defense class; and remember in fifth year, he made Snape teach me Occlumancey."

"But, I don't know; it just feels a bit weird."

"Why?"

"I don't know," Draco paused for a while, "How did she ask you?"

"Well, she took me out of class into the halls, took me to a corner, and asked me."

"It kind of feels like it was more planned, than asked, really. Why did she bother asking if she went and asked Dumbledore, and got consent for it already and everything?"   
Harry shrugged, "Maybe she wanted to be polite about it?"

"Well, couldn't she have asked you after class or something?"

"Draco, all these questions you're asking: I really have no idea how to answer you."

Draco sighed, "You're right, it's just, I don't like it. We already have hardly any time together, and now we're going to have even less time. Severus told me that it wouldn't just be once a week, either. Then you have your Quidditch practices, and I have mine, then there're your DA meetings... We'll never see each other! And with Granger and Weasley around all the time, you'll never get away."

"I know; I guess I'll try to keep the training with her short, or at least cut it down a bit."

"Yes, please try, Harry, or we're going to have to go back to the detention tactic."

"That's not going to work. She said she's going to have a talk with the professors about it."

"But Severus knows. He's not going to let her get away with it; and if he did, it would seem most peculiar."

"Yeah, I can only hope that happens."

"So, do I get to see you tonight?"

"Definitely. It feels like it's going to be our last time together, or something."

Draco hugged Harry. "I wish I could hold you in my arms, and never let you go."

"Me too, Draco; me too."

Later that night, Harry put on his invisibility cloak, and went down to the dungeons. He saw Draco in the potions room with Severus.

Harry slowly snuck into the room, and crept up to Draco's side. He lightly blew into his ear, and he felt the blonde shudder.

"Draco, what's wrong?" asked Severus, who caught the shiver and panicked.

Draco smiled. "Harry's here."

Severus relaxed and rolled his eyes.

Harry took off the cloak, "Way to ruin it, Draco."

"Well, it would have been a bit odd if I was getting some right in front of Severus."

"Please, I'll leave if you want; just don't make me watch," Severus said, bringing up an arm to cover his eyes.

They all started laughing.

Pretty soon, the potions professor left to give the two some time alone, knowing that it might be a long time until they would be able to get together again. He had heard Professor Fentson make her announcement about Harry, and he would not take it.

Memory Flash

"The boy should get punished when he does something wrong," shouted the potions master.

"Severus, calm down. You do realize that you gave him detention three weeks straight, don't you? I think he deserves a break," said Albus

"You cannot keep babying him. He should take responsibility for his actions."

"Yes, I understand. He will have detention as needed, but not as often as he used to. Quidditch practice is starting soon. He's the captain, and we can't have him missing his own practices."

Severus had stormed off at this point. _Now_ what was he going to tell Draco? At least he would be able to catch the boy sometimes.

Memory Flashback End

Before Severus left Draco and Harry to their 'private time,' he made sure to tell Harry to make a signal or something to let the potions master know when Harry was available, so he could give him detention.

Harry couldn't remember when he liked detention, especially when they were from Snape; but these were from Severus.

When he'd left Harry and Draco alone, Draco wasted no time; he practically tore Harry's clothes off as he was kissing him. They weren't afraid of anyone walking in, since Severus was always very careful when they were "at it" maybe not when they had detention, but when they were having their 'private time,' Severus took care of everything.

Draco led his hand trail all over Harry's body. Harry let out a moan, deep in his throat. He could feel Draco's lips curve into a smile against his own lips.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, slightly tugging at his waistband. Draco allowed him to continue, but not for much longer.

"Damn it, Harry, just get them off, already!"

Harry chuckled at his impatient Slytherin, and unzipped the front of his pants while Draco undid his own.

Quickly, Draco claimed Harry's mouth with his own, along with grasping Harry's member in his hand.

Harry gave another moan, as Draco started to pump with his hand. Harry ran his fingers all over Draco, drawing gentle designs on his back.

Finally, Harry reached climax whilst screaming Draco's name. Draco loved when that happened.

Draco took the cum from Harry's member and rubbed it on his own.

"Uh, Draco, that's not exactly very healthy."

"Since when do you care?"

"You know there are diseases you can get from doing that that, right?"

"We're wizards, Harry."

"Oh yeah! I forgot."

Draco chuckled at his silly lion, who worried too much for his own good, and continued. He propped Harry's legs up on their professor's desk, and slowly entered Harry, at first just letting him get used to the feeling again.

Harry gave another moan, which Draco took as a signal to continue. He thrust in and out of his Gryffindor lover slowly, at first, not wanting to hurt him, then faster and harder as he heard Harry giving the orders. Draco reached climax and he fell bonelessly on top of his love. It had been a very long day, and worrying about Harry took a lot out of Draco. He curled up against Harry's chest, and Harry held him closer.

"I love you, Draco."

"I love you, Harry."

"You know, it might be a while before we get to do that again."

"I know."

"Then..."

"Then what?"

"Then why not make sure there isn't any lost time? We can make up for the lost time, since we have time now."

Draco looked up at his Gryffindor. "You twisted little Gryffindor; that's why I love you so much."

Harry smiled innocently at Draco, and now it was Harry's turn to get his dragon.

"Now, I know you're tired, so just relax."

"Harry, you DO realize that we're having sex, right? How can I relax?"

"I meant to just lay back and enjoy, okay?"

Draco smiled, closed his eyes, and gave a sigh.

Harry lightly stroked Draco's member again, sometimes running over Draco's shaft.

It wasn't long before Harry was able to get Draco hard again, then he took Draco into his mouth, and sucked.

"Harry..."

But he couldn't continue, as Harry flicked his tongue over Draco's member. Draco moaned, encouraging Harry to go faster, holding Draco's hips against the professor's desk. Harry ran his tongue all along Draco's member, and whenever he got to the head he would do a little something with his tongue.

"Harry, I'm cuming."

Harry licked his member once over quickly, to signal that he didn't mind.

Draco grabbed hold of the professor's desk, and as he came, he screamed Harry's name.

The Gryffindor drank in all of Draco, not leaving even one little spare drop.

Harry reached into Professor Snape's drawer, and took out a tube of lubricant. Harry knew it wasn't for his professor; he left it in there for them. Harry coated his member with the lube, and entered Draco slowly and carefully. Just as Draco had done, he made sure Draco was comfortable with everything before he would thrust any differently.

"Faster."

Harry thrust faster.

"Harder."

Harry thrust harder

"Cum."

Harry came.

Harry laid across Draco's chest while Draco played with Harry's hair.

"Harry, you're so obedient when we make love."

"I know."

"Why don't you listen to me at any other time?"

"Because it always involves someone else."

Draco sighed. "But you can always tell her you're too busy."

"But I said yes already, love."

Draco sighed again. "You better not leave me out."

"You know, I could ask if you could join."

"No, that's too risky. She knows of our little rivalry."

"We could ask Severus to make a request."

"They think I'm a Death Eater; they'll never agree to it."

"Maybe I should talk to Professor Fentson, and maybe she'll let you drop by or something."

"Harry, you didn't trust Dumbledore with our relationship; why her?"

Harry sighed. "I guess you're right. We hardly even know her."

Draco let out the light breath he had just taken.

"Then there's nothing we can do?" asked Draco

"For now, anyway. As soon as something comes up, we'll definitely take advantage of the time."

"Okay. Maybe whenever you have training, I can pretend to need something from her; or create a distraction to get you out of there."

"Draco, it's only for another few months; I'm pretty sure things will ease up as time passes - just a few weeks, I'm guessing."

"Okay."

"Come on, lets go. The Professor's desk is very uncomfortable."

"Oh, by the way - Blaise knows."

"Yeah, I guessed that much."

Draco smiled at Harry, and they were heading off to their own common rooms in no time.


	3. Chapter 3

1"Good evening, Professor."

"Harry, please; call me Audrey."

"Oh, okay."

"How was your day?"

"It was good."

"What classes did you have?"

"Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, and Potions."

"Oh, well with potions, I don't know how you could have a good day. Professor Snape is quite the negative person."

Harry didn't look at his professor, and just nodded.

"Well, let's get started then, I guess."

"Alright."

"Um, let's see... You know about the three Unforgivable curses, right?"

"Yes, we learned about them in our third year."

"Ah, yes; Alastor Moody."

Harry nodded.

"He was definitely quite the Auror; very well respected, although now he's a bit of a grouch."

Harry nodded again, without looking at his professor.

"So, can you throw off the Unforgivables? I know about the one from Voldemort."

Harry looked up at his professor, surprised.

"Well, you didn't expect me to be afraid of a name, did you? He did a lot of damage, I know, but you will never get anywhere without, at the very least, saying the name of your enemy."

Harry smiled. She was tough, to be able to say 'Voldemort' like a conversational topic.

"Well then, Harry! Well, are you able to throw them off?"

"Um, I was forced to take Occlumency lessons during my fifth year, and I've been practicing since then. I've gotten quite good, and it helps me fight off the curses, because I can concentrate much better, now."

"Well, it is very good to hear that you have been able to take Occlumency. It is quite hard to master."

"Well, I haven't mastered it yet, but I'm trying to do the best I can."

"That's very good already, especially for battle preparation."

"So, are we going to start training, now?"

"Yes. I just wanted a brief on how much you know, already."

"Okay,"

"Can I test your skills in throwing off the curses?"

"Sure."

"Okay, tell me when you're ready."

"I'm ready."

"Imperio!" shouted the professor, as she pointed her wand at Harry.

Harry stayed standing. He didn't even break out in a sweat.

"Wow, Harry; that was really good."

"That was the weakest of the three Unforgivables; try another one."

"Okay. Crucio!"

Harry stayed standing once more.

"That was good. You broke it off before it even reached you."

"But I needed to concentrate; do you think you could help me with fighting them off without me knowing when they're coming? It would be much better, since there will be Death Eaters and such around during the battle."

"As you wish, Harry."

There were a few more hours of practicing, and Harry was checking the time whenever his professor wasn't looking.

"Well, Harry, I have no idea where the time went. It has been fantastic, training with you. Is Friday okay?"

"Oh. My Quidditch practices start on Friday."

"Tomorrow?"

"I can't; DA meetings."

"Saturday, then."

"Um, okay, but not for long, I'm holding tryouts for new positions, since two players left the team last year."

"Alright, then, Saturday. Meet me here when you're ready, before or after the tryouts is fine with me."

"Okay. Goodnight, professor."

"Audrey; and goodnight, Harry."

Harry left the class, and headed for his bed. He was so tired and bored with the training. It had been beneficial, but everything was boring as long as Draco wasn't around. That's when he got the idea. He had an invisibility cloak; so why not give it to Draco, and let Draco watch. Even if he couldn't see his dragon, at least knowing he was around would be much better.

At the DA meeting the next night, Harry took note of everyone who had returned to Hogwarts that year. They were seventh years now, and so there weren't many people left. They would have to recruit some more. Cho had left, which made Harry a bit more pleased than it would have in his fifth year. He wondered if he could get things cleared out, and perhaps Draco could join. But it wouldn't happen. He couldn't, and they both knew it. The past always caught up to you at a time of pure desperation.

The DA meeting went by fairly quickly, and Harry had to stay up quite late trying to finish up his homework. As if he didn't struggle enough with his time, now, with every night basically booked, he didn't have time to do his homework much. At least Severus was easing up for him.

When Quidditch practices came, they had quite a lot to do. Harry was captain, and Seeker, while Ron remained Keeper. Even the Slytherin's had stopped teasing Ron, although that was due to a lot of help from Draco. Ginny had been made a Chaser, as she had requested at the end of her fourth year. Seamus and Dean were the Beaters after Fred and George had gone, leaving two open Chaser positions.

This was going to be rough. Harry didn't want to make any seventh years the Chasers, because that would leave Ginny hanging next year when everyone left Hogwarts. This practice was mainly looking over some applications that had come in, and making suggestions for who they would want to come in, then the next day they would hold the tryouts.

After practice, Harry had to stay up again to catch up on some homework. Sure, he had Sunday, but he wanted to be able to spend some time with Draco that day.

When Saturday came around, Harry was absolutely exhausted. When he entered the Great Hall for breakfast, he saw Draco's eyes shoot wide open with concern. Severus caught sight of Harry, as well.

Severus waited until Harry had finished his breakfast before walking up to the Gryffindor table, "Potter, I need to speak with you outside. Your last paper was absolutely abysmal."

Hermione looked like she was in shock, and Ron wanted to protest, but Harry stood up before anyone could get themselves detention. "Yes professor," he replied with no expression as he followed his professor out of the Great Hall, and into the potions room.

"Harry, are you alright? You look like hell took you over."

"Thanks, professor; I love you, too."

"Harry, seriously; you should perhaps talk to someone. Have you been getting enough sleep?"

"I can handle it, professor. Just some bags under my eyes won't kill me."

"But it will kill me!" shouted Draco, who had just entered the room, shutting the door behind him, "Harry James Potter, what do you think you're doing? Do you know how terribly tired you look?"

"Thanks, Draco. What a nice compliment from you."

"Harry, seriously; you should say something. It's only been - what - three days since you began your training?"

"Oh, shit! She asked if I could meet her before or after practice, but I won't be able to make it after practice. I need to go. Bye!" and Harry ran out of the room to the Defense Against the Dark Arts room.

Harry knew Draco wasn't going to be happy about this, but he would make it up to him with what he had panned.

"Good morning, professor."

"Audrey; and good morning yourself, Harry," she looked up, took one look at her student and gasped, "Harry, have you been getting enough sleep?"

"Oh, I'm fine professor."

"Please, call me Audrey."

"Okay."

"Well, I wanted to continue training today, but we can't; you need to go back to sleep."

"Oh, I'm fine. And I'd need to get up anyway for the tryouts."

Professor Fentson didn't look too happy, "Harry, go get some sleep. We'll have a training session in a few days' time. You look terribly tired."

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but shut it again. He nodded and said his goodbyes, but instead of going to bed, he returned to the potions room.

Draco turned when he heard Harry coming, and right when he got close enough, Draco cornered him.

"Harry Potter, if you put that woman above your own health one more time, I will personally see to it that she is the least of your worries!" Draco said, sternly.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I just didn't want to seem irresponsible."

"I know, Harry, but still, that was bloody stupid of you."

Harry yawned, "Draco, I'm too tired to argue with you at the moment."

Draco embraced Harry in a strong hug, "I know; I was just worried about you. Why were you up so late, anyway?"

"I've been working on my homework."

"You have all of tomorrow to work on your homework."

"I know, but I wanted to leave Sunday free for us."

Draco hugged Harry harder. "Not if it means that you look like death, Harry."

"So I'll meet you for Hogsmead tomorrow morning?"

"Only if you don't look like this."

"Okay. Oh! And would you like to watch my training lessons?"

"How?" Draco asked, then paused before he asked the next question in fear. "Harry, you didn't tell her, did you?"

"No. I have an invisibility cloak, remember?"

"Oh, yeah; I forgot."

"So, will you?"

"Sure, if you don't mind. But why?"

"I'd just feel better, if you were around."

"Oh. Well then of course."

Severus was watching this, and if it had been two years ago, he would have given them both detentions until the cows came home; but he liked seeing the both of them so happy.

"Sorry to interrupt, but doesn't Harry have practice?"

"Yes, he does, but not for a while."

"I meant that he should be getting some rest. He can rest in my quarters."

Draco picked up his love, and carried Harry through a hidden door in a dark corner.

"Draco, you don't need to carry me; I can walk, you know."

"I know, but it's more fun this way."

Harry couldn't help but giggle at this. Draco was too cute when he was pretending to be all macho and possessive.

Draco lay Harry on Severus' bed, and covered him up with the blanket.

"I'll Accio your Quidditch stuff down so you don't need to go all the way to the tower to get your things. Don't worry; just rest, okay?"

Harry nodded, and fell asleep right away. Draco made his way to Harry and kissed his beautiful Gryffindor on his forehead. A smile crept over Harry's face, and Draco couldn't help but smile as well, then he left the room and quickly Accio'ed everything necessary for Harry's Quidditch practice today.

After everything was set for when Harry woke up, Draco started planning his life after Hogwarts - with the help of Severus, of course. It's not like he could try to leave the older man out; Severus would be furious if he wasn't included in helping with his own godson's future.

Harry had woken up and stepped out of Severus's quarters to find his Slytherin conversing secretly with his head of house. The Gryffindor smiled as he snuck up behind Draco and gave him a kiss goodbye before going out to the Quidditch tryouts. Severus had grimaced at the two but they both knew he loved seeing them together.

Surprisingly, a _lot_ of students showed up for the Chaser positions. He quickly crossed out any of the seventh years, but wasn't going to break their hope to actually go through with demonstrating their skills.

There were some younger years that were very talented, and he gave note to them perhaps to have positions for next year's Quidditch team, and left the note with Ginny.

In the end, the team chose one boy in his fourth year and a girl in her fifth year. This way, Ginny would definitely be captain, even if she was shown up by the other two, which Harry doubted greatly anyway.

"I would like to thank you all for coming to the tryouts. We have decided on those who will be our two new chasers, and I hope there will be no grudges between anyone," announced Harry

Everyone nodded; it wasn't Gryffindor like to hold grudges against one another. Just because someone else got picked instead of them, didn't mean they were bad, and they knew it.

"I would like to welcome Aliana Crumblut and Marsico Flaput to our team!" shouted Harry.

Everyone cheered and clapped in happiness. No one was even upset that they didn't get chosen. They knew that Aliana and Marsico were very good players.

Harry didn't join the rest of them at the celebration for welcoming Aliana and Marsico onto the team, in the Gryffindor tower. Even Hermione didn't bother to pretend; she was ignoring the noise, and trying to study.

Harry sat in his room on his bed, trying to finish off the only homework he had left; a potions essay. Although he didn't have to finish it for a while, he didn't want to take advantage of the fact that his potions professor was now his friend.

When Harry was finished with the essay, it was a quarter to ten, but he needed the rest, so decided to go to bed early. Tomorrow he would be going to Hogsmead with Draco. He had told Ron and Hermione that he had some personal business he had to attend to with someone, and they didn't pursue him. He had become more and more independent as the years passed, and they were both used to all these personal businesses Harry had to attend. They both knew that Harry took his responsibilities very seriously, and the fact that this started in the middle of sixth year didn't make things more difficult now.


	4. Chapter 4

1The next day Harry woke up feeling like the world was new, and he could do whatever he pleased. He took a quick shower, and went to eat some breakfast. When he entered, Draco was at the Slytherin table already, and without looking at Harry, he gave a small smile to Blaise, whom he was talking to. After Harry ate a quick breakfast and waved goodbye to his friends, he left the Great Hall.

To his surprise, Draco was not the person to approach him, although he could see the blonde hair out of the corner of his eye, and could feel a tension begin to rise.

"Hello, Harry."

"Oh, hello, professor."

"Audrey."

"Oh, right. Sorry"

"It's okay. Harry, I was wondering if, today, we could do some more training, I noticed that you look much better than you did yesterday."

"Sorry, but I'm busy today. I've already made plans."

"Oh?" said professor Fentson raising an eyebrow at Harry.

"Yes. But I have no problem meeting you on Tuesday, though. If that's alright with you."

The professor didn't look as if this was going to be acceptable at all and just when she was about to tell Harry that she didn't care if he had to save the world, he needed training, someone stepped in to save the saviour of the wizarding world.

"Professor Fentson, Harry has detention with me all day. With all the hold-up the entire week, I needed to pile the detentions on him for an entire day."

"But professor Snape, I thought I had a talk with you already; Harry shouldn't need to take his detentions."

"And why not?"

"Because he has more important things to do."

"More important than to set this boy straight? Professor Fentson," said Severus, whose face had turned bright red as his voice began to rise, "I will not allow this boy to think he receives special treatment for wrong behaviour in front of me, even if no one else here seems to agree. Now, you will allow me to take him into detention or trust me, he will be in no condition to have another 'training session' with you ever again!"

Professor Fentson glared at the enraged man standing before her, "Well then, see you Tuesday, Harry."

After she had walked away and out of hearing range, Harry turned and looked at Severus who still looked red and enraged.

"Severus? Are you alright?"

"The nerve of that woman, thinking that just because she is 'training' you that she gets special treatment."

"Thanks anyway, professor. You couldn't have come at a better time."

"God, the nerve of that wretched woman; and I thought I could not despise anyone more than I despised that Umbridge witch."

"That sodding git; I'll kill her!" yelled Draco, who had just approached, red in the face, just like Severus.

As Harry saw this, he couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"And what is so funny, Mr. Potter?" asked Severus

"You," gasped Harry between bouts of laughter, "Both. Look. Like. Tomatoes."

"Tomatoes?" Asked Draco

Harry laughed harder, if that was even possible, while clutching at his stomach.

Finally, after Harry pulled himself together, he looked up and saw two glares aimed his way. He was tempted to break into laughter again, but thought better of it. With the anger they both had just erupted with, they could easily set their wrath on him.

Harry smiled, trying desperately to subdue the laughter that was trying so hard to burst out of him.

"Never mind. Anyway, thanks, Severus."

Severus didn't say anything, just glared for a moment, but decided this was their day, and Harry earned it.

"You two hurry up, or else you won't get to do anything."

"Oh, right!" said Harry

"The statue?" asked Draco

Harry nodded, and they bid the potions master, who was still infuriated with the Defense professor, farewell.

"So, Harry, what are we doing today?"

"You'll see."

Draco eyed his lion suspiciously, but smiled at the secret plans his lion had lined up for him.

When they arrived at Hogsmead along the underground route, as they'd been doing since they got together, Harry took Draco's hand, kissed it and bowed to him.

Draco couldn't help but blush at his well-mannered Gryffindor, but he blushed too soon, for right then, Draco heard a growl, and Harry was kissing Draco in no time. They had been kissing for a while when Draco started to get impatient, and wanted to go further; but Harry pulled away.

"This is not why we're here."

Draco raised an eyebrow at him, and blinked.

Harry grinned and pulled his dragon along, not stopping until they reached a fireplace.

"Harry, there are fireplaces everywhere. Why this one?"

"Because, I had this one connected to a place I need to take you to; now come on."

"Okay, What do I say?"

"Just say 'Pari McLamier.'"

"What?"

"Just say it."

Draco glared at Harry again, trying to will his Gryffindor to spill the secret, but Harry just chuckled at Draco and stepped into the fire.

When Draco stepped out of the fire, he looked around, and saw Harry standing before him with his arms across his chest, smiling smugly at his dragon.

"You're really beautiful, you know that?"

"You're beautiful too. Now, Harry, tell me where we are."

"We're in Paris."

"Paris?"

"It's a muggle place where couples, who are in love, go to."

Draco corked up an eyebrow, "They have places for that?"

Harry chuckled, "No, it's just a city in France famous for being called 'The City of Love.'"

"Oh gee, what's France?" asked Draco teasingly.

"Never mind, Draco. Let's get going. We have a lot of sight-seeing to do."

"Sight seeing?"

"Yes, I brought a camera," Harry smiled, and took Draco's arm. They walked around Paris for hours, noting all the wonderful picture opportunities.

"Harry, everyone's so nice here, and there're gays all over the place."

"Yes, Draco, I know. This city thrives on love. They don't care about gender differences or similarities. Isn't it wonderful?"

"Wow, I didn't know places like this existed."

"It's okay, Draco. We're spending the whole day here."

"Harry, can we spend forever here? It's such a pretty place."

"After school, okay?"

Draco smiled at his Gryffindor. The place really was beautiful. It made Draco's heart jump whenever his eyes shifted to Harry.

They went sight-seeing for a while, then Harry took them both to a little restaurant for lunch. It was great, except Harry had to order for Draco, since he couldn't understand what the waiter was saying.

Draco smiled at his lion after the waiter left. It was only just an hour past noon, and he was having the time of his life.

"Harry, what are we doing after? Are we going to see more places?"

"No, we need to do a bit of shopping."

"Why do we 'need' to go shopping?"

"You'll see."

Draco rolled his eyes. Harry was being so secretive. And he loved every moment of it; his Gryffindor was hot when he was acting so mysterious.

After they finished lunch, which was absolutely marvellous even for it having been muggle food, they went shopping. But not just any old kind of shopping; they went muggle tuxedo shopping. Now _that_ was something absolutely foreign to Draco.

"Why do I need to get all these weird named pieces of clothing?"

"Because when you wear them, it comes together, and you look really nice in the end."

"Why can't I just wear my dress robes?"

"Because you'll look out of place amongst a group of muggles."

"But they are so bloody tight on me; are you sure the lady got me the right size?"

"They're not tight on you. You're just not used to wearing anything other than billowing, loose robes."

After they were done, Draco had to admit that a 'tux' looked quite good on him, and on his sexy Gryffindor.

"Now, will you tell me what they are for?"

"Later; you'll see," Harry turned his attention to the lady helping them fit into their suits, "Thank you. We'll wear them out. Hang our other clothes, I guess, so we have something to change out of later tonight, please."

The Lady nodded, and put their clothes on hangers and in bags to protect them.

Harry looked at his watch, "We should get going."

Draco pursed his lips, and followed Harry.

When Harry and Draco arrived at their destination, it was quite the remarkable scene. The restaurant they were at was absolutely marvellous, according to Draco, anyway. As soon as he entered, he had noticed couples just like Harry and him. Everyone looked so good in a 'tux'.

They took a seat on the balcony, and looked down upon those dining outside, beneath their view. It was truly a beautiful place here. Being placed on the balcony gave them a perfect view of the Eiffel Tower.

"Harry, how did you know about this place?"

"I read about it in books."

"But you seem to know this place so well."

Harry shrugged, "I guess it's because you're here with me."

Draco smiled as they placed orders for food.

"So, what do we do with the camera?"

"We can get the film developed. I didn't want to use a magical camera because I was hoping this could be something like your first full muggle experience."

"And I like it!"

"And to think you hated muggles and everything to do with muggles all those years."

"I didn't hate it, I just, well, I didn't really know, until you challenged me to think differently."

"I can send for it to be developed at a muggle place, then we can show the pictures to Severus."

Draco smiled again. He couldn't stop smiling. Harry made him so happy.

"So, when I'm busy with all the things I have to do, what do you do?"

"Oh, you won't believe it! Severus still wants me to hand in my essays on time! What kind of special godfather-godson treatment is this?"

Harry laughed. His beautiful dragon. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. This wasn't news to the Gryffindor though; he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Draco the moment their lips touched in their sixth year, "Well, what did you expect?"

"Not this! You're a Gryffindor, and he lets you off!"

"I was supposed to be in Slytherin, you know, and with the way you're acting, I think you should have been in Hufflepuff."

"Bloody hell, I resent that! How insulting!"

Harry laughed again. Today had just been such a perfect day.

They finished dinner, and returned to Hogwarts, having to shrink their tuxes down to size in order to sneak them back into their dorms.

They kissed goodnight and Draco didn't want to let Harry go. It wasn't until Harry promised the Slytherin another trip did Draco finally let his lion go.

Before Draco fell asleep that night, he was thinking up ways to get that sodding professor, but he let that notion slip away soon after. He wasn't going to let the little annoying belly button lint ruin his beautiful day with Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning while Harry entered the potions room Severus raised his eyebrow at the boy who made his godson so happy and Harry smiled back. Silently telling Severus that yesterday had been good.

Severus's eye's quickly averted itself to a glare as to notify Harry that others were entering the room.

Harry took his seat that was quite far from Draco but he could feel the happiness from the Slytherin radiating to him. He silently smiled.

"Harry, you alright mate?" Asked Ron

"I'm fine."

"Harry, where were you yesterday?" Asked Hermione

"I had things to do. Why? You guys never questioned me before." Said Harry turning the accusation to his friends. He had gotten quite good at manipulating things to go his way, after all, the love of his life was the ruler of Slytherin at the moment.

"Oh, nothing, we were just wondering because Malfoy disappeared as well."

"What do I care where the selfish git has been?"

Harry could feel Draco's gaze drop.

"We thought you might have seen him since you were both gone the whole day."

Harry shrugged, "What do I care?" Said Harry calmly

"Nothing mate, just a thought."

They worked in silence with Harry trying to send a signal to Draco telling him that he was sorry but he never got the chance. Finally Harry wrote a note and attached it with his potion and handed it in to his professor.

Severus showed that he took no notice of the note but Harry knew that he heard the conversation between Harry and his friends and was waiting for this.

Harry walked out of the class to make his way to the Great Hall, Draco didn't care if he was going to be late for lunch.

"May I see his potion?"

"Certainly. But we both know the situation, don't look so sad my dear boy, he did what he had to do."

"I know, its just I can't wait until school is over and Voldemort is gone. After he's gone we can be together without having to hide anything."

Severus nodded. "So, how was yesterday?"

"It was perfect. We went to Paris. Or was it France. Either one."

"What's that?"

Draco shrugged, "Some muggle place, Harry brought a clicker machine."

Snape raised an eyebrow at his godson.

"You know the thing that creevy kid wears around his neck?"

"Oh, and?"

"We took some pictures with it. Although the pictures won't move, he said he's going to develop the pictures and show you."

"That's Grande. I would love to see them."

"It was beautiful, couples like us around every corner and they didn't care that they were the same gender, they fed on love."

Severus didn't say anything for a while, it was like his dreams, "Wish I knew of that place before."

"Severus, you could have had Lily when you were in school, you just didn't say anything."

"No, but it would have been great to bring her to that place. It sounds so perfect."

"It was. I think I want to live there forever. After Voldemort is gone of course."

"Yes, yes. Draco, you have lunch now don't you?"

"Yes but I want to read the note."

"Alright, quickly then."

Draco opened the note from Harry,

_/Dearest Draco,_

_I'm sorry I had to say that what I said. I hope you will forgive me. Please inform the Severus that this Wednesday I have nothing to do in the evening. Please remember that I will always and forever love you._

_Forever and a day,_

_Harry/_

Draco smiled, "Harry's free Wednesday."

"Well then, he will have to be punished for saying what he said today won't he?"

Draco smiled and threw the note in the fire as he was always forced to do after a note from Harry. He hated having to burn them but he had no choice. He couldn't leave any evidence for anyone to find.

Harry hoped it had worked. He didn't like it when Draco was upset with him because he hated making Draco upset. It hurt him to see Draco sad.

Harry went to the DA meeting that night. They had to recruit more students since it was their last year. They decided that next year they would hand the group over to Ginny and Luna. They were both more than ready to handle the DA meetings.

Still, Hermione and Ron were both being immature about things, not allowing any Slytherin into the group and Harry had no say in it. It would blow his cover and he didn't want to do that.

Harry was exhausted when the meeting was over with. With all that extra cramming he did at the end of last week he was able to catch up quite well with the rest of the classes he had.

The next morning Harry stepped into the Defense class along with Ron and Hermione.

The first thing Harry noticed was that professor Fentson had her hair down. She was now wearing her normal robes.

Harry shook his head. She looked different today and Harry didn't understand what it was.

Fentson saw Harry shake his head and took it the wrong way. She smiled and dismissed the class.

"Harry, I thought we could start training a bit now before your classes, since we missed Sundays training."

There was no way out. Even Harry couldn't get out of this one. Harry cursed at himself for forgetting to give Draco his cloak besides the fact that Draco had class. Harry moaned in his mind. This was going to be so awkward. He was already better than this idiot teacher standing before him at defending against the Dark Arts.

"Sure, professor."

"Harry, Please, call me Audrey."

"Sorry, I keep forgetting."

"It's quite alright. But before we start Harry, I need you to help me with a problem I'm having."

"Uh, sure professor."

"Audrey."

"Right."

"Did you see her?"

"Yeah, damn, she looked hot!"

"Who would have thought-"

"Hey, stop fancying the Defense professor."

"Sorry, she was just so hot!"

"Yeah, lucky Harry got held behind in class."

"Yeah, wonder what's going on in there."

Draco's eyes grew wide open. _/What?/_

"Uh, Professor Trelawny?"

"Yes Draco?"

"I need to go to the bath room, may I please be excused?"

"Certainly Mr. Malfoy but beware, what you see you may not like."

_/For once the blabbering old bat might be right./_

Draco ran down the stairs of the attic and down to the first floor as fast as he could. That damned bitch was getting to his lion when he was in class.

Draco bolted into the Defense classroom but no one was in there.

"Hey! Harry? Where are you? Come out!"

No one answered. _/What the fuck?/_

Draco looked around the classroom, "HARRY!" Yelled Draco

Still, no answer. _/Fuck this!/_

"Accio Marauders Map!" Yelled Draco, "I'll find you yet!"

The Marauders Map came swooshing into the Defense room and into Draco's hand. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

Suddenly he saw it. Both professor Fentson and Harry were in the professor's quarters.

"Damned bitch I'll kill you before the day is out I swear it!"

Draco sprang out of the Defense class and stopped right in front of the professor's quarters.

Severus had no class to teach this period, as usual, so he decided to go patrol the halls and to his surprise saw his godson stop in front of professor Fentson's class full of fury.

"Draco?"

Draco turned and looked at his potions professor with clenched teeth.

"Draco, why are you here? Is everything alright?"

"THAT DAMN BITCH TOOK HIM IN THERE!" Shouted Draco pointing at the door.

"WHAT?"

"LOOK!" Shouted Draco holding out the Marauder's Map

Severus saw the two dots on the page with the names 'Harry Potter' and 'Audrey Fentson' labeled as standing beyond the door in front of himself and Draco.

Neither of them cared what was going to happen. They bursted through the doors of the room in front and gasped at the sight before them.

"Please Professor, uh, you must have misunderstood."

"Oh, Harry dear, I don't think I misunderstood anything." Said Fentson moving up to Harry who was plastered against the wall as far as he could. "Harry, it's okay, no one will find us in here. I'll write a note for your next class."

"No, Professor, I don't think you understand. I'm really not interested."

"Harry, you are so very adorable when you struggle. We can be together. Spend forever together. I don't mind that you're younger than me. Most boys like older women you know."

"Professor, I'm not like other boys-"

"I know Harry, you're special. And I like you. You'll like it too, I swear it."

"Professor please."

"MMmm... that sounds nice Harry, Say it again when we're in bed will you?"

"PROFESSOR FENTSON WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS REDICULOUS BEHAVIOUR?" Shouted Professor Snape who was even redder than he was on Sunday.

Professor Fentson quickly swung her attention around. As if her words weren't shocking enough she was standing there in her bra and undies while Harry's front shirt looked torn.

"What are you doing in here?" Shouted Fentson

"WHAT AM I DOING HERE? YOU'RE ASKING ME WHAT I AM DOING HERE WHEN YOU ARE STANDING THERE SEXUALLY ASSULTING A STUDENT?" Screeched Snape

"I assure you it's not as it looks like Severus."

"YOU WILL NOT SPEAK MY NAME FROM YOUR PITIFUL MOUTH! STEP AWAY FROM HARRY!"

"Please calm down!" Said Audrey

"YOU FUCKING SLUT!" Yelled Draco while jumping at the professor who just tried to seduce his lion.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screeched Audrey under Draco as he hit her.

"Unlike other guys, I'm not afraid to hit a bitch."

Draco hit her again and she was out cold with blood spilling from the side of her lips.

"Draco-Draco get up." Said Harry soothingly.

"That damned bitch!"

"It's okay Draco, lets go talk to the Headmaster about this."

"Fuck, that's not the only thing we're going to do."

"Let's go Draco, you too Severus."

"Wingardium Leviosa." Said Severus pointing his wand at the limp form of Audrey Fentson.

While dragging the limp form along their way to the Headmasters office Severus and Draco were still muttering curses they would put on her as soon as she woke up.

"Headmaster?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Uh, can, we, talk to you for a moment?"

"Certainly? Oh my, what happened to Professor Fentson?"

"She tried to seduce a student that's what happen!" Shouted Severus

"What? Who?" Asked the Headmaster who was for once in his life clueless to what was happening.

"Harry."

Dumbledore looked at Harry and Harry nodded in response.

"My, I'm sorry Harry, I didn't know."

"It's okay. Nothing happened, she just started coming on to me that's all."

"THAT'S ALL? IF WE DIDN'T SHOW UP IN TIME SHE WOULD HAVE DONE WITH YOU WHAT SHE WANTED." Yelled Draco

"Draco, I'm old enough to protect myself."

"Yes but she, she tried to-"

"It's okay Draco." Said Harry who embraced his dragon in a fierce hug. "Thanks for protecting me and looking out for me."

Draco just stayed in Harry's arms with silent tears running down his face.

Harry ran his hand from the back of Draco's head to his shivering dragon's back over and over again muttering calm words in his ear.

"Um, did you want to cover her up? She is quite exposed at the moment." Said the Headmaster to a very angry looking potions master.

"No. We should put her in the Great Hall like this and when she wakes up she'll be in for quite the surprise."

"Yes, it would be quite amusing but I hardly think that is necessary since she will be taken away from staff and I will have a serious talk with the minister about this issue."

"That is if I don't kill her first."

"My, Severus, it sounds as though you care for Harry Potter."

Severus looked at Harry and Draco and noticed Draco's form tighten in Harry's arms.

Harry looked at Severus who was still speechless then turned to face the Headmaster. "Headmaster, I think it is time we told you something that you should have known for a while now."

Professor Dumbledore smiled and gestured for them all to take a seat before him.

Harry explained their relationship and how it all started in the middle of their sixth year and how they've been trying to cover it and how hard it's been doing so.

"Then, when you gave consent that professor Fentson here be allowed to train me privately, Draco and I just haven't had time to spend together. Severus and Draco were both quite suspicious of her but it was my fault. I told them that I trust her so they both laid off her."

"I told her she could help you Harry. She asked if it could be made private but I told her that if you wanted others that it should be allowed."

"That bloody bitch." Said Draco

"Yes well, as far as our authority goes, we are only allowed to remove her from this school."

Severus opened his mouth but shut it quickly. He would not be able to do anything although he wanted to be able to kill her. That piece of crap lying on the floor tried to tear his godson's happiness away.

Harry sat up and thanked the Headmaster for his time then left with Draco and Severus.

"I guess now we tell the school?" Asked Draco

Harry looked at Draco in the eye then nodded, "Now, we tell the school."

Severus put a hand on each shoulder. "They'll understand."

Harry smiled a sad smile while still looking into Draco's eyes, "No they wont, but its good to dream."


	6. Chapter 6

1Draco and Harry stood before the entrance to the Great Hall, hand in hand. Harry let out a breath he had been holding, and Draco squeezed his hand in reassurance. They both entered, and they could hear the Hall gradually becoming silent.

Harry made sure he didn't look at Ron. He knew he would feel guilty when he looked at the red-haired boy who had stuck by him for so many years.

Harry tugged Draco to the Gryffindor table. He would try, first, to see if his house would welcome Draco. Truthfully, he was a bit afraid of what the Slytherins would do to him.

Harry made his way, with Draco behind him, to the Gryffindor table, and sat down. Still no sound was heard throughout the entire Hall. Besides the pattering of their own feet making their way towards the Gryffindor table, nothing else was heard.

Harry took a seat beside Ron, but still hadn't looked at the boy. Instead, he went to the logical one, "Hi!" said Harry, smiling.

No one said anything yet. Everyone was still gawking at what was happening.

Finally, Seamus spoke, "Harry? What is he doing here?"

"Uh, well, I just wanted you all to know that he's my boyfriend; he has been since our sixth year."

Everyone's eyes went wide.

"You've been together since sixth year?" asked Seamus, who seemed to be the only one in Gryffindor to live up to its name for bravery; besides Harry, of course.

"Yes."

"Why are you telling us now?" asked Dean, finally gathering some courage.

"Because something happened earlier today, and, well, I just wanted everyone to understand."

"Well, I don't understand. Even if you are gay, Harry; why him?" asked Dean again.

"Well, I love him."

"You what?" asked Hermione

"I love him with all my heart and soul."

"How could you?" asked Hermione, who looked as if she was in tears.

"Well, you and Ron were always together, and I had no one to turn to. Draco has been there for me through a lot. I guess after all that hate, it just turned itself into love."

The tears came down Hermione's face now, and ran out of the Hall as Seamus stood up, "Go away, Harry. Go away. You're not wanted with us until you get rid of him."

Harry was taken aback. He thought that at least the Gryffindors would understand. They had been through so much, and it hurt now; it hurt that they wouldn't accept him.

Harry took a step backwards, and accidentally walked into Draco, who gently guided Harry away. They were about to leave, when Blaise came up to them.

"Come on; you're hungry, aren't you? You can tell us what happened earlier."

When Harry looked at the Slytherin table, they were all smiling at him.

Draco smiled at his friend, and dragged Harry to the Slytherin table. Pansy stood up, and stuck out her hand, "Welcome."

Harry took it, and was glad that Pansy was smiling at him. She was actually quite pretty, although things always seem better when they go the way you want them to.

Draco pulled Harry down to take a seat. Silence still prevailed, vibrating in the Great Hall.

Everyone seemed to either be in shock, or eating silently. When lunch was over, everyone left in silence. They seemed to think that life itself was over, when Harry accepted Pansy's hand.

When they got to the point where they were to separate, Pansy held on to Harry.

"I don't think it's safe for you to go back, yet. Perhaps you should stay with us for the time being; until things calm down a bit, I mean."

"Thanks," said Harry, and he changed direction to follow the Slytherin.

When they entered the Slytherin common room, the chatter started. A bunch of questions were thrown their way.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier, Draco?" asked Pansy.

"Well, we didn't want anyone to know. We didn't know you would accept it," replied Draco.

"Of course we would accept it! We've known for years you've had something for Harry," replied Pansy cheekily.

"Really?"

"Yes! Bloody hell, I'm surprised you both didn't get together earlier. It took you two six years to realize what we've all known since year one," said Pansy smugly.

Harry smiled at the girl who was so welcoming to the couple.

"But you know, sooner or later I'm going to have to return to my dorm," stated the Gryffindor.

"No you don't," Pansy said.

"Why not?" asked Harry.

"Because you should stay with us. They'll do things to you, Harry. Didn't you see Worm, and Fish-head, and that damned mudblood boy?"

"Fish-head?"

"Yeah; Finnigin."

"He doesn't look like a fish."

"He does to us. He should be called Fishiegin. But anyway, they'll tear you apart. I say you take your things and move in here."

"But am I even allowed to do that?"

"And why not?"

"Because I'm a Gryffindor, and I'm a captain. I have too many responsibilities to attend to."

"Well, I'm pretty sure you can talk to McGonagall about it."

Just then, as if on cue, the professor entered with Severus following closely behind.

"Harry, why didn't you tell me what was going on with that woman?"

Pansy turned and looked at Harry, "What woman?"

Harry didn't have time to reply to Pansy, as McGonagall ran over and gave Harry a firm hug, "That evil woman! If you'd told me, I wouldn't have agreed to it. That evil, evil, woman!"

"I'm fine, Professor, but you're hurting me."

"Oh. Sorry, Harry," apologized his head of house, as she stepped back.

"I was just about to come see you."

"About what, my dear?"

"About switching to Slytherin."

"Whatever for?"

"Well, the Gryffindors don't seem to like me anymore, since they found out about Draco."

"Well, that was quite the shock, wasn't it? And I'm so disappointed that you both went to Severus, and not to me."

"But that's because Severus found out by accident."

McGonagall's eyes shot open, "What do you mean?"

Harry blushed as Draco smiled, and the Gryffindor head of house' eyes got even larger, "Oh. Never mind, Harry," she said, nervously.

"So, can I, professor?"

"But you're our team captain."

"But they wouldn't listen to me, even if I were still allowed to stay. They don't like me anymore."

"Actually, I don't know. Maybe you should speak with them again. Not all of the members of Gryffindor got a chance to voice their opinion to, or about, you two."

"There's no way we're letting Harry go there by himself!" protested Pansy.

Both the professors were quite taken aback by the protectiveness Pansy was showing over Harry.

"Alright, well, I'll go with him. Slytherins are not allowed in the Gryffindor common room."

"But Harry's here," protested Pansy.

"But he shouldn't be."

"But still, can't we just go to back him up? I promise - no mischief!" said Pansy.

"I'm afraid not, Ms. Parkinson. It's just not allowed."

"Fine, but if he doesn't return or give us word, we're coming after him," added Blaise.

The Gryffindor head of house rolled her eyes, "Fine. Now, Mr. Potter, if you will?"

Harry smiled, and followed his transfigurations professor out of the safety of the Slytherin common room.

When Harry entered the Gryffindor common room, silence filled the air, and then shocked expressions came when they saw their head of house enter the common room as well.

"It has come to my notice that certain recent developments have resulted in such poor behavior, that I have become extremely disappointed with many members from my own house. That you would turn your back on your own house mate! You should be happy, because _he_ is happy."

"But Malfoy's going to hurt him!" protested Seamus

"I've been with Draco since our sixth year, and I have been nothing but happy with him. When my godfather passed away, I had no one left. Then, during the summer, I got an unexpected owl from him. We worked out our problems and differences, and we realized that we are quite similar. We have been together since sixth year began, and I don't think I have ever been happier in my life."

"How could you say that? He's going to kill you; he will!" said Dean.

"If he had wanted to, he has had plenty of chances before, and he hasn't. I trust him with everything that I am."

Ginny stepped forward, "Harry, I'm happy for you," and gave Harry a hug. But Harry felt the tears seeping into his shirt, and he heard the sobs from the little red head.

"Ginny? Are you alright?"

"I'm just happy that you're happy, even if it's not with me. I'm glad you've found someone to help you through the whole godfather incident. I tried, but I couldn't get to you, and I guess I'm just trying to tell you that I'm glad someone _was_ able to. I was going to really miss having the old Harry; the one that was always happy. I'm glad he didn't give you a chance to leave."

Aliana and Marsico stepped up as well. Aliana gave Harry a hug, and Marsico shook Harry's hand, and smiled. Lavender took Harry into a tight hug, and was sobbing into Harry's shoulder as well, "I'm so happy for you, Harry. I've always fancied you, but I'm glad you've found someone."

"Er... Thanks, Lavender."

A bunch of Gryffindor's then stepped up and showed that they were happy for Harry. There were still the occasional ones who stayed behind to show their disapproval, but Harry was hoping that the ones that did approve would change the minds of those who didn't.

"There is another message I need to bring forth. It has come to my attention that Mr. Potter has requested to leave Gryffindor, and join Slytherin if he is not wanted here. Please inform Mr. Potter just how wrong he is," McGonagall requested, smiling at her house.

"Does that mean you won't be our captain if you leave?" asked Ginny

Harry nodded, not meeting her eye, and Ginny's eyes popped wide open, "NO! You're not allowed to! Who are we going to get as a captain, if you're gone?"

"Uh, maybe Ron would..."

"Maybe Ron would nothing! You're not leaving, mate!" said Ron, who had remained quiet the entire time until now.

"But Ron..."

"No, now, listen, Harry. Our team needs you. We need you on our team. If you're gone, it would just cause a big mess, and there's DA, as well."

Everyone knew about DA. The reason why not everyone was in it, was because they had decided to have a quota. They couldn't let _everyone_ join, because the room of requirement wasn't big enough, and it would kill Harry if he were teaching the entire school.

"Yes; I didn't want to give that up," Harry replied.

"Well then, it's settled; you're not allowed to leave."

Hermione looked red in the face. Her own boyfriend hadn't stood with her. She stormed off, and Ron shrugged, "She'll get over it."

After the whole welcoming fiasco, Harry left the Gryffindor common room, followed by a few lions that wanted to come and meet the Slytherins Harry was talking about; not the rumored evil ones.

The Gryffindors ended up meeting the Slytherins half way.

"So?" asked Pansy, eying the other Gryffindors with accusation.

"They don't want me to leave. Some of them have accepted it; the others I'm not too sure about."

Pansy smiled, and pulled Harry into a hug which was quickly broken off by a tap on Pansy's shoulder.

"Excuse me, but he's mine," said Draco, glaring at Pansy jokingly.

"Really? Well, what if I find him a bit too adorable?" asked Pansy, running a finger down Harry's cheek.

"Get your own Gryffindor! I've got dibs on that cutie!"

Pansy chuckled, and released Harry. Draco took his Gryffindor immediately.

"I missed you!"

"Draco, that was only like an hour ago?"

"I know, but I still missed you, and you won't be coming to Slytherin. I was kind of looking forward to you coming to live with us," Draco pouted.

"We're out in the open now, so it won't be as difficult as it was before."

"I'm not too sure about that, Harry. Your dorm mates might still..."

"They won't do anything! I'll make sure!" Ron declared, stepping up.

Draco had to smile at the loyalty the Gryffindor was showing to his green-eyed lion.

"Yeah, we'll kick their ass if they try to lay a hand on Harry," Ginny said.


	7. Chapter 7

1After a late night of reconciliation between some Gryffindors and all of Slytherin, they had to admit that they needed to sleep.

By the end of the night it was a pretty amusing sight, watching Ginny and Pansy flirting like mad, and watching Ron and Blaise beginning to find an interest in one another. Harry shook his head. What about Hermione? He couldn't help but chuckle; Ron had just turned bisexual in one night. Hermione was going to flip when she found out, which she would, as it was Hogwarts. The whole school would know in an hour.

The Gryffindors and Slytherins departed, promising to return again to continue this newly developed friendship between the two houses.

"Good night, Draco."

Draco's shoulders sagged.

Harry gave him a hug, and kissed the Slytherin on the forehead, "Don't worry; when we wake up tomorrow, it'll all be the same."

"But I don't want to leave you, Harry, and you've got two beaters in your room who are ready to rip you apart."

"Don't worry about me, Draco. Why do you think I was made Seeker in my first year?"

"Because you can fly, and you can catch. Not because you can beat them up; that's what beaters are for. Are you sure you don't want to stay with us, tonight?"

"Yeah, Harry, come to Slytherin tonight," added Pansy behind Draco, obviously listening in on their last minute private conversation.

Draco looked up at Harry with hope-filled eyes, and Harry looked over at Ron. Ron smiled, and put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "I think you should; plus, I don't think Neville and I could hold the two beaters off if anything happened. I'm simply exhausted for tonight." Then he turned to Draco, and cast a fake glare at him, "Only for tonight, though, you understand? He's still Gryffindor property."

Ginny came up from behind Ron, "Yeah! He's still ours, and you can't have him!"

Draco smiled, and hugged Harry back, "I'll take good care of him, I promise!"

They broke out in a small laugh; Draco had sounded just like a little school kid taking home someone's pet for a day.

After they stopped laughing, Harry glared teasingly at Draco, "I never said I would come with you."

But it was not Draco who replied, it was Ron, "Hey! We don't want you tonight. Go away!"

They all broke into another burst of laughter.

Harry made a fake pout, and slouched, but Draco gathered him into his arms, "That's okay; we want you," Draco soothed, while grinning madly at Ron when Harry's face was buried in his chest.

When they finally broke everything up, it was deep into the night, but they still had time to catch a few hours of sleep, at the least.

Harry woke up to Pansy running into their room. It didn't matter, though, because both Draco and he still had their clothes on. They were so exhausted when they went to bed that they just fell asleep as soon as they got in.

"Wake up! We still have class today!"

"I'm not going. Tell them I've got the flu or something," Draco moaned.

Harry smiled, "Madam Pomfrey's going to come looking for you. Do you really want to be alone in your room with her?"

Draco's head bolted upright, "You mean you're not going to suffer with me?"

"I need to get to class. I don't even know how our Defense classes are going to go, now."

Draco moaned, and fell back into bed, face down.

Harry looked at Pansy to ask what he could do. Pansy smirked at him, and it clicked in Harry's head.

Harry leaned towards the sleepy mass of blonde hair beside him, and licked the blonde's cheek. He saw the smile on the Slytherin's face, even with his head buried in his pillow.

"Is that going to be my wake up call every morning? Because if it is, I'll wake up, I swear."

"Only if you're good. Now get up, sleepy-head!"

"Okay, okay."

When Harry looked at Pansy, he saw her jaw had dropped, "What? I thought you told me to..."

"I was just going to suggest a kiss or a peck of some sort, but oh dear! That was hot just watching it! I need to go find Ginny." She ran out the door, leaving the two lovers laughing at their morning wake-up call's reaction to a little tongue action.

The two entered the Great Hall. Some students still fell silent with shock at sight of the couple. They smiled, still keeping their hands together, but the students' gaze left them as soon as a hoard of Gryffindors and Slytherins came through the door behind them, laughing as though nothing was different; but, most shockingly to the other Houses, laughing together.

"See you in Transfig'. Later, Draco."

"Be careful over there, Harry. I'll be watching their every move."

Harry gave Draco one last smile, and made his way over to the practically empty Gryffindor table, along with the other Gryffindors behind him.

Hermione glared at both Harry and Ron, but didn't say anything. Dean came around, and patted her shoulder as a means of comfort.

Harry was surprised, but Ron didn't even look the least bit jealous. In fact, Harry distinctly saw Ron roll his eyes at the mass of brown curls before sitting down in front of his plate to eat.

There was obvious tension between the few Gryffindors against the others; the ruling majority. It was obvious who was holding the upper hand, though. The ones who had 'bonded' with the Slytherins last night, were all full of chatter, laughing, and sometimes even walking over to the Slytherin table to make some comment before returning to the Gryffindor table again. Despite the lack of sleep they'd had, most of them were energized at the new day they would be having, united with their ex-rivals.

Suddenly, Professor McGonagall approached Harry with a serious expression; much different from the expression she'd had last night.

"The Headmaster would like to speak with you, Mr. Potter. Please come with me."

Harry, puzzled, stood up and followed her.

"Ah, Harry. Please take a seat. And Minerva, dear, please do not look so serious."

"Headmaster, please don't mind me saying so, but you were not the one who had to listen to the chattering of the Gryffindors and Slytherins while you tried to get some rest."

Dumbledore smiled at the head of Gryffindor, obviously amused at the uniting of the two houses.

"I'm sorry, professor; we didn't know. Why didn't you say something?" said Harry, timidly.

Professor McGonagall gave him a tired smile, "And ruin a bonding session between Gryffindor and Slytherin? Never in my life."

Harry turned his attention back to the headmaster.

"Harry, you are aware that we no longer have a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor?"

Harry nodded his head.

"Well, as it always takes me the entire summer to find myself a Defense professor, I was wondering if perhaps 'you' would like to take up the position."

"WHAT?" Harry yelled, incredulously.

"I'm sure you heard me correctly, Mr. Potter."

Harry looked to Professor McGonagall for help, but she simply smiled at him.

"But I have to go to classes! I can't teach; that's simply impossible. And I'm still in school; I have no training whatsoever."

Dumbledore smiled, "Yes, you are quite right, Harry, but the thing is, that I was planning to move all of the DADA lessons until later, during the evening. I have seen your work with your DA group, and that is brilliant work, if I do say so myself."

"But what about my Quidditch practices? And then everyone's schedule will need to be changed," Harry babbled, seeking some way out of this situation.

"I am aware of that, Harry, but I am hoping that you will take us up on this offer, as we are absolutely desperate for a professor."

"What about another Auror?"

"There's no time, Harry. Please say you will do it. Your Quidditch practices will be fitted to your schedule; we understand that your Quidditch practices are very important to you."

"But," Harry looked at his Transfiguration professor for help, but none came. In fact, he thought he saw a tiny smirk form at the corners of her mouth, "I don't have the training."

"You have a great deal of training, Harry. You are an excellent teacher, far beyond our expectations for someone your age. In fact, you are very good at teaching. Of course, if you wouldn't want to stay long term, that is all right as well. We are well aware of your ambitions to become an Auror after your years at Hogwarts, but if you take this position, and even if you don't, you are promised a position here at Hogwarts after you graduate."

Harry was shocked. He hadn't even finished school yet, and he was already assured that he'd never be unemployed.

"Of course, Harry, it will come with pay. In fact, I think you deserve much more than what other professors receive, considering how you've done so much teaching already with the DA group prior to the present moment."

"But professor, I'm not..." Harry began, hopelessly.

"Mr. Potter; just take the position. Professor Dumbledore will not let you leave this room until you do," pleaded Professor McGonagall.

Harry sighed, "So basically, I never really had a choice."

Dumbledore smiled, and gave a light chuckle, "I'm afraid not, Harry. You were brought in here simply to be informed of your new position." Then a pile of parchment appeared on the headmaster's desk, "The new timetables have already been drawn up."

Harry couldn't help but smile at this. Now that the decision was made, he was in a good mood; nothing could ruin things for him now.

Harry entered the Great Hall with the two professors. When he entered, he saw that everyone was talking, and most people looked confused. The rest of the professors were trying to hold everyone in order, because they were all supposed to be in class already.

The Headmaster stood before the school, "Now, now, students; settle down. There has been a change in our regular school program due to some rather unexpected events which took place yesterday."

Harry could see Draco raise an eyebrow at him from across the Hall. Despite all the chaos around the blonde boy, he looked as calm and composed as he usually did.

"New time tables have been drawn up for each and every one of you. I must announce that professor Fentson is no longer part of our staff, due to some recent events, the details of which will not be forthcoming. This will be for the best for the students of our school. Now, your head of house is handing out your timetables at the moment. Please understand that this is all for the best."

The Headmaster waited until everyone had received their timetables before he spoke again, "You will notice that there are certain days where you have no class scheduled as you otherwise would. This is due to the fact that your Defense Against the Dark Arts classes will be taking place during the evening."

A Ravenclaw's hand shot up, "Why?"

Dumbledore smiled at the boy, "Because we have added a new member to our staff, and I am quite pleased that he has agreed, if under pressure, to take up the position as our school's new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor; which means that his timetable would not work out if the class did not take place in the evening."

The same boy asked, "Who is it?"

Dumbledore's smile grew wider, if that were even possible, "Why, it is none other than Mr. Harry Potter."

Gasps could be heard throughout the entire Great Hall. Of course, none of the professors were surprised at the news, for they were obviously informed beforehand.

Hermione raised her hand, "That is impossible. He still has school, so he cannot obtain a job at Hogwarts; he is barely older than the seventh years, and will get no respect from the other students here."

"Ms. Granger, have you forgotten already? Harry has been teaching DA since his fifth year. He has been doing exceedingly well with it, also. Even in earlier years, you must have seen that age did not matter, for Mr. Potter has been able to show that he has enormous skill and talent in the area of teaching, if only in his great passion for Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"But it simply should not be! It would have been much simpler if you had just hired a new professor to take the place of the previous one," protested Hermione.

"As I told Mr. Potter, there is simply no time for such work. I will not allow my students to fall behind in their Defense classes too much. It is such a shame that things had to happen this way, but I am glad to welcome such a wonderful member to our faculty."

From the Slytherin side, a loud eruption of cheering and clapping came, and soon most of the students followed suit, causing a massive amount of noise.

"Now; so much class time has already been taken up with these announcements and discussions, that I would advise that you immediately proceed to the second classes on your schedules for today."

The Great Hall erupted in noise again while making their way to their classes. Much of the noise was for Harry, congratulating him, but Harry desperately wanted to be with his blonde-haired lover at the moment.

Today was Wednesday, but didn't feel like it at all, to Harry. So much had happened yesterday, that it was hard to believe that everything had happened in one day.

Surprisingly, their schedules were exactly the same as they were before except that, wherever there was a DADA class scheduled, it had been replaced by a space.

Harry made his way to Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid, with a large crowd following him; still congratulating him. Harry could see that Draco was glaring at whoever had touched, patted, said anything, or even attempted to say anything to Harry, which was basically the entire school except the Slytherins, because they could feel the tension radiating from Draco.

Harry gave Draco a weak smile, which seemed to cheer the Slytherin up a bit, for he stopped glaring at the individuals who were trying to get a word in with Harry. Rather, the blonde focused on the ones talking directly to Harry, and trying to get his attention.

"Congratulations, 'arry!" shouted Hagrid.

"Oh, uh, thanks, Hagrid."

"Wow! All that shock in two days, 'arry. A bit strong, for me."

Harry gave a weak chuckle.

"Now, class, we are going to be starting with spiders today."

Ron looked horrified, "Spiders?"

Hagrid looked at Ron, "S'alright Ron, y' don't need to participate today; I understand."

Ron relaxed. "Uh, professor?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I go in your hut for the remaining time? Please?"

Hagrid gave a small chuckle, and nodded. Ron quickly made his way into the hut, and shut the door behind him as quickly as he had yanked it open.

Hagrid handed each of the students a jar. Within each jar was a spider; it was quite big - about half the size of a full-grown tarantula.

"Now, class, these spiders are said to bite. They are called Backila. Do not upset 'em. If ye've become their friend they 'ill listen to y' and y' can be able to control 'em and play with 'em. Backila's are very loyal, although they may not look so nice."

A hand shot up, "What do you mean by loyal? What can they help you with?"

"Oh, for example cleaning yer house of insects and such. Spiders do that naturally, but these spiders are smart. They'll understand if y' try and get their loyalty. Very good spiders to have around the house. I have a few meself."

Harry's eyes shot open. "Ron..."

Hagrid looked at Harry, "Oh, no!"

Just then Ron ran out of the hut screaming, "SPIDERS!!!!"

The class erupted into laughter. Even the Gryffindors were laughing at the 'brave' lion from their house.

After class had ended, Harry didn't care who was trying to talk to him; he raced over to his boyfriend and gave the blonde a kiss on the cheek.

"Mm... That's more like it; I thought I would never be able to get to you, with that fan club of yours."

"Never. Always room for Drakie-poo."

Draco gaped, and stopped, "You just called me the most ridiculous name I have ever heard."

Harry smiled, "I know."

Draco shivered, "Don't do it again; it's creepy."

Harry smiled at his Slytherin, who was beyond beautiful even when he thought something was creepy.

The two made their way to lunch together, "So, Harry, we're going to have less time than we did before! Fantastic!"

"Nah, now that Dumbledore knows, I think he'll give me time to be with you. He knows he can't keep me in a classroom forever."

"I hope so, Harry."

"I know so, Draco."


	8. Chapter 8

That night Harry had to teach a group of first years then a group of sixth years. Since the school already knew about Harry and Draco's relationship now the Slytherin felt it was his 'duty' to help out the Griffindor with his teaching.

"Um, try doing a quick swish then a quicker flick when you're doing it." Said Harry to one of his students.

The student nodded and tried it again. Whatever the spell was it worked, the other person had fallen backward and both the students smiled at Harry who smiled and nodded back.

"Well, I see your doing a great job." Said Draco leaning against the door

Harry looked up at the familiar voice he loved to hear and smiled.

Draco walked toward Harry, "I came to see if I could help in any way."

Harry smiled, "Thanks, maybe in a bit with the fifth years."

"Oh, fifth years. It'll be interesting."

Harry nodded.

His defense classes were taking place in the Great Hall. There simply wasn't enough room in a regular classroom for an entire year or students.

A bell in the Great Hall rang signaling the dismissal of the class.

"Okay, I want a one foot essay on the spells you learned today each. About all the defenses and such. Due next week and you all did wonderfully."

The students left smiling, it gave Harry a great feeling of gratification seeing the students smiling at him and saying their goodbye's to him as they left.

After the Great Hall was empty of first years the fifth years started spilling in. They didn't look as afraid as the first years had as they each took a seat while Harry and Draco stood at the front of the class.

"Okay, today I simply want to test you all on what you know so far."

Draco actually had put in a rather helpful hand during the class. Trying to help Harry while they were correcting the hand movements of the students and such.

By the end of the class the two seventh years were tired, class is hard when there is so much to do. And as they got older, it was harder to get the students to change their old habits they might have learn, most likely from that Lockhart professor and that Umbridge Bitch.

The two boys just had enough time to take a short shower before dinner would start.

When Harry entered the Great Hall, which had all the tables and chairs back in place, many of the students were talking about the defense class even if they weren't first or fifth years.

"Harry, so tonight are we going to meet up with the Slytherin again?" Asked Ron as soon as Harry was able to take his seat.

"I'm not sure, if you want I guess but then I have a lot of work so I think you should all go by yourselves."

Ron frowned, "Their working you too hard Harry. First you're expected save the world, now they make you teach classes while your still in school. That's a bit much Harry. Maybe you should talk to Dumbledore-"

"Ron, it's only been one day. If I could handle Voldemort when I was one then I'm pretty sure I can handle teaching a bunch of students."

Ginny leaned over, "Yeah, Harry if it's too much I think you should talk to someone about it."

"I'm fine, I just need time that's all."

"How about a time turner." Suggested Ron

"Naw, it'll be too much trouble trying to hide and stuff."

Just then a letter appeared in Harry's hands. Harry opened the letter and read it to himself.

"Dear professor Potter,

I am hereby excusing you from having to do any assignments from your professors for the reason that I know firsthand how stressful teaching can be. Do not tell anyone this as I do not want others thinking that you are getting special treatment. Also, I am allowing Mr. Malfoy to join you in teaching your classes if you like and he too will be excused from his homework. Just write your decision on this parchment and depending on your decision a letter will be given to Mr. Malfoy. Thank you for your work today, I have been told that it was the best yet.

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore"

"What is it Harry?" Asked Ron trying to look at the parchment in his hand.

"Nothing." Said Harry and took out a quill to write his response.

On the other side of the hall a letter appeared in Draco's hand and he jumped at the surprise.

Draco opened the letter and read it silently.

'Dear Mr. Malfoy,

You are excused from any assignments from your professors for the reason that you will now be assisting professor Potter with his teaching every night. You are to be made an assistant to professor Potter. Welcome to the faculty professor Malfoy.

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore'

Draco smiled at the letter and he looked up at the Griffindor table and he saw Harry look back at him openly, this was great, they no longer had to hide anything, their secret was out, they no longer had to fear anything anymore.

After dinner Harry made his way to the potions room to find Severus. When he arrived Draco was already there talking to Severus.

"Started without me huh?"

Draco whipped his head around and smiled at his Griffindor.

"Well it's great you got time to spend with us professor Potter."

Harry laughed, it sounded so funny. Professor Potter, that just didn't sound too right, not yet anyway, he'll just have to get used to it.

Harry went over and took a seat near the potion masters desk beside Draco.

"So, how are things?" Asked Harry

"Severus was just telling me what happened to that bitch."

"Which bitch?"

"The one that tried to get in your pants."

"Oh! Professor Fentson?"

"Yeah, that rat. Anyway, she got sent back to the ministry and they immediately turned her away. They were so ashamed at what she had done. I mean trying to seduce a student is just wrong. So now she's fully unemployed and everything. Serves her right."

"Draco, she made a little mistake. She doesn't deserve to be left out in the cold to die."

"Oh, she's not going to die or anything, at least not yet. Apparently she came from a very wealthy family so Severus has told me. She's still living like a queen."

"Uh, then why did she even become an Auror if she's so freaking rich?"

"Because she wanted to get down your pants."

"What?"

"She knew that your father and your mother had a son. She did everything so she could seduce you Harry."

"That's ridiculous. She wasted so much time to seduce a boy who is old enough to be her son?"

"Apparently she was really obsessed with your father but she backed off after she found out about your fathers interest in your mother."

Harry looked at Severus and the potions master nodded in agreement.

"That's so stupid. What a waste of time."

Severus nodded again, "Yes well, apparently that's why she didn't get married and stuff as well. She really was obsessed with your father, then when she realized that she couldn't have him, she wanted you."

"You mean she could have anyone but she chose me?"

"Yup my pet, and she chose one who was already taken and doesn't even go for girls."

They all laughed. It was way to outrageous. That woman really wasted her time. Chasing a little boy who didn't even know she existed.

"I bet she even attended your parents wedding." Said Draco

"She might have. She did look very familiar when I first saw her. I guess I'll look at the album again to see if she's in there."

"So, Harry, how was class? I heard you were quite the hit. Everyone thought your teaching method was wonderful. No doubt you were nice." Said Severus

Harry laughed, "Yeah, I didn't glare at them and threaten them."

Severus frowned in mock shock, "And it worked?"

They all started laughing again. Just like how things were at the beginning. Harry would never forget these moments of his life. He was actually genuinely happy. Not being someone everyone expected him to be. He was himself, relaxed and well, he felt like he had really made friends. Real friends that he could keep forever and who didn't care that he would eventually have to kill Voldemort.

"So I heard Draco's going to be your assistant and I guess your both exempt from all homework as well."

The two boys nodded with wide grins on their faces. They were waiting for this the entire time. They had to see the reaction from Severus.

"Well, that may be for your other classes, but not with me. You will have to hand in all assignments to me."

Both their grins transformed into shock.

This is when Severus started laughing, "You really think I would do that?"

They both sighed a breath of relief and Harry glared, "You tricked us."

"I know, actually it was my idea to exempt the both of you from your assignments." Said Severus still smiling.

Just then there was a knock on the door and they all jumped but then they remembered that their secret was out already. Nothing to worry about.

"Enter." Said Severus after he waved his wand to release the locking spell he cast after Harry had entered out of habit.

Ron poked his head into the room, "Uh, I was just wondering if it's time to, you know, uh, Griffindor and Slytherin." Then the red head saw Harry, "Hey! You told me you had homework."

Draco was about to say something but Harry interrupted, "I was talking to professor Snape about our potions essay. You know the one we handed in last week?"

"Oh, why? Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, I thought I did something wrong so I came here to talk to professor about it."

"With Draco?"

"Well I met him in the hall and he said we haven't been able to spend much time together so he volunteered to come with me."

"Oh, okay, well, can we, you know."

Harry smiled, "Yeah, we'll be out in a sec."

The red head nodded and closed the door.

"Harry, why didn't you tell him that you don't get homework?"

"We're not allowed to tell anyone. This is between the staff."

"Oh, Dumbledore didn't tell me that."

"Did you tell anyone?"

"No, we just got out from dinner, I didn't get a chance."

"Good, so, we're going to be able to spend time together after all aren't we?"

Draco grinned. "Hey! Wait! The weasel called me Draco."

"Yeah, I think he's starting to like you. Well more like Blaise, and your friends with Blaise so he's staying on good terms with you."

Draco grinned.

"What? I thought the Wesley was with that book worm." Said Severus who was just sitting back listening to their conversation.

They boys laughed, "Ron and her had it rough after she wouldn't accept me and Draco but long story short Ron and Blaise got to know each other and well, they kind of grew a liking for one another." Said Harry

"Don't forget Pansy and Ginny!" Added Draco smiling

"Oh my, all these Griffindor and Slytherin bonds." Said Severus still wide eyed.

They both nodded, "Anyway, Goodnight Severus." Said Harry giving the potions master a hug.

Draco did the same and they both left the potions room to a crowd of Griffindor and Slytherin gathered in front of the door waiting for the two.

"Finally! We were beginning to think you would both never come out of there." Said Pansy

"So, where do we go tonight? We didn't really make McGonagall happy last night. She was trying to sleep but we were too loud." Said Harry

"I know!" Shouted Draco and everyone turned to him, "The Shrieking Shack. We can clean the place up a bit and we'll just meet there, it's supposed to be secluded and no one goes up there anyway, it'll be perfect!"

"You know what Draco?" Said Blaise, "I think the Griffindor is good for you."

"Of course he is."

And they made their way to the Whomping Willow. That's when they encountered their first problem.

"How do we get past this?" Asked Blaise

"Hum, I know when my dad used it they used Pettigrew who was an animangus and he turned into a rat." Said Harry pondering.

That was when Neville came forward, "You know, my toad can fit into there."

Harry didn't look too happy with the idea, "Uh, what if your toad gets hurt?"

Neville shrugged, "We'll never know until we try."

"But it might not be such a good idea Neville."

Too late, Neville already released his toad and to everyone's surprise the toad headed straight for the lever branch and jumped on it causing the entire tree still and open up a little pathway for them.

Harry looked at Neville impressed. Neville smiled and shrugged, "He's good for some things you know."

Harry smiled and patted Neville on the back as they made their way into the tree and on their way to the Shrieking Shack.

After a long exhausting walk they finally reached the Shrieking Shack. It was still as much a mess as it was in Harry's third year.

Harry saw Draco make a face of disgust, "We'll have a lot of work to do wont we?"

Harry nodded.

"Couldn't we have brought some house elf's?" Asked Blaise

"Nope, the Shrieking Shack isn't part of Hogwarts. They can't come."

Draco let out a breath, "Well, better get started then. Fifth, Sixth and Seventh years I guess should start upstairs and the rest will work downstairs. We definitely can't get this place looking good in one night."

They all nodded and the older years headed up the stairs.

Draco gave a yawn, "Harry, I think we should start heading back. We can continue tomorrow or something. It's starting to get late. It's almost eleven."

Harry nodded and stuck his head out of the room they were in and shouted, "HEY EVERYONE! MEET DOWNSTAIRS WE'RE GETTING READY TO LEAVE!"

Two minutes later the group of Slytherin and Griffindor were all gathered downstairs. The peculiar thing was that none of them seemed put out. They all seemed quite happy to have been able to help with something and they were working together. Getting to know one another from a different point of view. It was like getting to meet a whole new group of people for the very first time. It was, it was a second chance and not many people get that.

After another long walk and a lot of talking among the group they finally made it back to the Whomping Willow. Neville placed his toad on the lever and the branches parted once again. After they had all made it through safely Neville's toad released the lever and hopped his way back into Neville's grasp.

It was after hours so they had to sneak back to their houses. Luckily for the Slytherin they had a back entrance from the outside leading down to the dungeons of the school. The Griffindor's weren't so lucky. Harry had to get his Firebolt along with the Slytherin Quidditch team getting their Nimbus 2001's, not trusting the school brooms, and they let the Griffindor ride their way back into the towers. Some of the students needed the older one's to ride with them since they didn't know how to ride a broom yet.

Harry was told to once again stay with Draco, it still wasn't safe for him. Perhaps he would talk to the Headmaster about changing sleeping quarters but he doubted the idea going through.

All in all, it was a very interesting day. Harry got a job, so did Draco. They now no longer had to do any homework. They found a place where they could all hang out. Everything was great. Their secret was out in the open, people knew and a lot of people accepted. Nothing could ruin it, nothing at all.


	9. Chapter 9

The next few days went by pretty well. The Shrieking Shack had been improved a great deal. With the students working together as a team it didn't take very long for the job to be finished. The surprising thing was that even Draco was impressed with the way things had turned out.

"Wow, the decorations for this place is amazing." Commented Draco to everyone looking around with a rather impressed expression plastered on his face.

"We even put charms on the outside so that when we're chilling and laughing and stuff the people outside hear either very scary haunted noises or nothing at all. Depends on the mood of the shack." Said a Gryffindor

"We even charmed it to be different for each person. So if two people come up here and one hears wailing the other may not." Added the Slytherin standing beside the Griffindor who just commented.

Draco smiled. "A lot of work was put in here. I like it."

There was a group of smiled from everyone around.

"But what do we call this place?" asked a Griffindor

Draco turned to look at Harry who smiled back. "You decide."

"I wanted Dungeon." Said Draco

The Griffindor moaned.

"I was kidding." Said Draco smiling with the Slytherin snickering.

Harry glared at Draco and the dragon smiled back, "How about Under Tower."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "And why would we call it that?"

"It can be made short with UT. It would be much easier to place on items we're giving the others and I wanted Under Tower because the dungeons are underground and I wanted tower for us to remember the Griffindor's being in the towers."

"I like it." Said a Griffindor somewhere in the crowd.

There was a scatter of nods.

"Alright," shouted Harry, "Who things UT would be a good name?"

There was an uproar of applause and Harry turned to Draco.

"I'm not just a bloody git for nothing you know." Said the blonde.

Harry smiled and placed a kiss on the blonde's cheek.

"So we give it to them today?" asked Harry when he parted.

Draco nodded and looked at the crowd in before him whom all turned their heads up at him in confusion.

Draco took out a bag from his pocket and opened it. He reached his hand in the bag and took out one single shiny gold chain with a little golden broomstick as the pendant.

Everyone under looked up in awe.

Draco handed Harry the chain and Harry used his wand to engrave the letters 'UT' on the handle of the brooms and handed it to a Slytherin beside him.

Everyone expected the Slytherin to put it on but he didn't. Instead he passed it to the Griffindor next to him to passed it along until it reached the back somewhere and Harry lost sight of the chain.

Harry smiled down at the Slytherin boy who smiled back at him and nodded.

Draco and Harry were hard at work. Soon some of the older students caught onto the spell Harry was casting and helped out with the work at hand. It took a while for all the chains to be distributed to everyone.

"Well," said Draco once everything was handed out and he just finished clasping Harry's chain. "I guess it will be easier for us to see who's a supporter and who's not even when we're not in here. Don't go talking about this to everyone but I'm guessing that many of you would like to include a few Ravenclaw and perhaps a few Hufflepuff's in here. That could be arranged but the name of this place does on change. They didn't put effort into fixing up this place as we did so we deserve at least some credit. Any questions come to us." he pointed at Harry and himself. "If anything changes, like we make more people in charge you will know. They will be the ones with the silver coloured chains instead of gold."

"It's been a long night." Shouted Harry, "Lets go. Oh and I forgot, when there will be a gathering the broomstick will start shifting in. A time and date will be unscripted on the broomstick, which only the owner of the chain can see. Got the little idea from Hermione. She'll be thrilled if she ever finds out about this that we used her brains in all this."

There was a scatter of laughter, "Well, lets get going before Filch catches us." Shouted Harry and the crowd started to move back through the tunnel.

The members of UT had to once again sneak back to their dorms. The Griffindor on brooms which the Slytherin's waited assisting in anyway they could.

Harry stood back a moment after bringing up a 4th year Griffindor girl who refused to get on the broom of anyone who wasn't the Golden Boy himself. He looked at the scene. It was amazing. Red and gold mixed in friendship with green and silver. It made Harry's heart leap faster than his firebolt could take him.

"You know, this is because you and I were both brave enough to come out." said a certain blonde Slytherin who had been watching the Golden Boy intently.

Harry sighed, "I know. It's a beautiful sight isn't it? I mean, this is quite the amazing sight. Two rival teams working together as one."

Draco averted his eyes to follow his lover's gaze, "I agree. Who would have thought that the two most hated houses would work together in such a way."

"Hey Harry, we need you here to help. Stop chatting. That's for certain UT nights." Shouted Ron who had just landed looking rather exhausted.

Harry nodded and smiled at the red haired boy before turning back to face the blonde. "Good night Draco."

"I love you Harry."

"More than anything in the world." Returned Harry.

They kissed for a bit before Harry took off with another Griffindor towards the tower above.

"He really is beautiful isn't he?" asked Pansy

"Hey, you have your own Griffindor stay away from mine." Retorted a jealous looking Draco.

Pansy laughed, "Well, I have to get him to keep you on your toes don't I? But seriously Draco. It's not like he's not beautiful. There will be others after him. Just be careful. I've seen the way some boys and girls look at him."

"Pansy, I went through that already. Remember with that blasted professor?"

"Yes, but you may not be able to get someone with as much power as Dumbledore to back you up the next time."

"There wont be a next time Pansy."

"I certainly hope not Draco. Just be careful alright?"

Draco nodded and watched as Harry once again landed and picked up another Griffindor boy and flew him up to the tower.

The next morning Harry awoke with a rather loudly yawning Ron beside him. The glare from the sun caught a glint of something shiny that slipped out of Ron's shirt. Harry smiled and pushed himself off the bed. Just thinking about UT made him feel great. Now it was not just the exclusive DA group. Now Draco and him had made up something totally new and this was going to bring inter-house unity around Hogwarts.

Harry smiled even more as he thought about Draco. The beautiful blonde boy who made Harry's stomach flip in so many ways that Quidditch seemed like a simple walk in the park even when playing against Slytherin. Though when that happened Harry would be playing against Draco which didn't help ease the gigantic butterflies in his tummy much.

"Hey Harry uh, do you think I can hand in the essay tomorrow?" asked Ron.

Harry smiled, "Absolutely. If you want to fail Defense then sure."

Ron glared at his best friend then smiled, "Only kidding. You make the class fun. Even the essay was fun to write. Instead of being an eight parchment essay I made it nine. And I didn't even need to write really big either."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Are you aware of how much marking I have to do? And your making me mark MORE? How considerate 'oh best friend of mine'."

Ron smiled, "I think I did rather well on it actually."

"Well, I'll read it and we'll see."

Ron nodded. "Hurry up. I'm hungry."

"You shouldn't speak to your professor's that way Ron."

Ron's mouth fell, "Your so evil."

"I'm only kidding Ronnikins." Said Harry as he raced out of the dorm with a rather angry looking Ron trailing behind him.

The Griffindor Golden Boy had returned to his dorm after, and only after, Draco had made Ron and Neville learn a few new spells and passed them both. The blonde was not about to let his love just go back to his dorm with the probability of being attacked by his own housemates.

It was Tuesday. Over a week had passed since they started clearing up the shrieking shack for UT to open.

Their second lesson with Harry in Defense class was going to be later tonight. The first lesson however was quite intriguing. Many of the members of UT were surprised that Hermione hadn't said anything about Harry's performance. Harry was sure that Hermione would have drilled him down with the mistakes he was making or anything like that. Instead she hadn't said anything. Though it was partially the fact that Harry really was a good teacher and that he hadn't said anything wrong that she would be able to pinpoint but she refused to admit it until Harry got rid of Draco.

Harry spent his first period spare marking some papers. Although Draco was helping Harry in class the blonde was not allowed to help mark the assignments of other students. The blonde was allowed to mark tests and quizzes though.

This was when Harry realized how much work Marking essays were. He would have to make the students do different types of homework assignments in the future.

Harry was currently in the potions classroom with professor Snape though. He told his friends that he was asking about essays. What else could he say? It's not like he could tell them that Severus was involved in the relationship between Draco and himself. It just didn't seem fair to ruin the potion master's reputation for being an uncaring git after so much work having been placed into it. God forbid the students find out that Severus actually liked affection and liked spending long nights just talking about happiness and a future.

"So, how are you two doing?" asked Severus

"We're fine. Great actually." Replied Harry not looking up from his frantic marking.

"What have you been doing to him at night?" asked Severus with a raised eyebrow.

That got Harry's attention. He stopped abruptly and looked up at the potions master, "We-er-"

Severus laughed, "I was kidding. I know where you both have been. I would like it if you would take me there some time though."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "But-but why?"

"Well, seeing as how my entire house is there during the night, I think I have the right to see what type of evil the Golden Boy has cooked up for my sweet innocent group of Slytherin."

Harry rolled his eyes while they both broke out in laughter.

Harry and Severus were still laughing when Draco entered. Giving the potions master another glare. "AGAIN? How many times have I caught the sight before me?"

Harry and Severus both smiled at the mock glare the blonde was trying to kill them with.

Harry smiled to the blonde but then jumped up as he remembered, "I have class now!"

Draco smiled, "Yes you do. I thought I'd have to come remind you after I passed Ron coming down from the old bat's attic and he told me you'd been very stressed out with marking essays."

Harry had hurriedly shoved everything back into his bag and dragged Draco out of the room waving to Severus who had a class outside waiting for him.

"Professor Potter, I would hope you would mark your essays on your own time and not bother me with silly questions again." Shouted Severus after Harry and Draco who rolled their eyes at the potion master who was smiling before the students entered.

That night when the seventh year students filled into the Great Hall for their second Defense Against Dark Arts lesson it contained the same semi weary atmosphere. Some of the students were still uncomfortable with the relationship between their professor and the assistant. They were the one's who went through school with the two. They were closer involved than many of the other years. This was still awkward and new although there were only a few left who disagreed with them. Basically it was just a few Hufflepuff's who didn't know what to do and the three Griffindor from the beginning that caused the greatest amount of problem. The younger years had been able to get the other Griffindor's to lighten up to the idea of the two rivals being in love.

The UT group had expanded a great deal and pretty soon Draco and Harry would have to do something about it. It would be a bit too obvious if everyone fell asleep during classes and everyone disappeared during the night.

"Okay could every bring up their essays and place them on the desk. If you had any problems please come to either Professor Malfoy or myself at the end of class. Now lets continue with our lesson last week. Not everyone got it last week and I wanted to make sure no one was left out for this is a rather important lesson. It draws a great connection to the future chapters we will be dealing with soon. Although I am not too sure with what goes on in the NEWTS I think this is rather important myself."

The class went by rather smoothly. Nothing seemed out of place or rather difficult to deal with.

This was what made Draco suspicious. Maybe it was just the Slytherin way but he just felt that something was out of place. Something was wrong and he didn't like it. He had to make sure nothing happened to Harry. He could feel something was wrong. With that warning from Pansy the night before didn't help either.

It was after class when a first year Hufflepuff ran into the room and took Draco to the side to talk.

"Professor, I have something very important to tell you." said the Hufflepuff looking around the room nervously.

Draco looked at the boy before him, "Well? What is it?"

"I-er-I was in the hall and I over heard something this afternoon during lunch."

"What was it about?"

"It was about you."

"Me?"

"Yes. You and professor Potter."

"What about us?"

"Someone's going to do something."

"Who?"

"I-I'm not sure. I couldn't recognize the voice but it said something about the two of you not getting away with what your doing."

"What? This is absurd. Here, come with professor Potter and myself after he is done talking to that student and we'll go to the Headmaster's office."

The boy's eyes widened, "No, no I can't. No." the boy shouted and took off out of the room.

Harry looked over at his love and raised an eyebrow.

Draco mouthed, 'Later' and Harry nodded and returned his attention to the troubled student.

Draco sighed. This was bad. He really had to start learning the names of the students he deals with.


	10. Chapter 10

Draco dragged Harry all the way to the Slytherin dungeons. The Slytherins were already there but none heard what the Hufflepuff had told Draco earlier.

"Draco, what is it?" asked Harry

"That boy who was he?"

"Which boy?"

"The Hufflepuff that talked to me?"

"Uh, I think his name was Mark."

"Well Mark told me he overheard something. Someone is planning on getting us Harry."

"What?" Intervened Pansy

Draco glared at her for interrupting but she ignored it, "Mark said someone, some people rather, are up to something. They are planning something against Harry and me."

Pansy looked around her and eyed every single Slytherin in the common room. "None of you I hope, because if I find you, you will be so sorry, you'll wish you had never had enough magic to get into Hogwarts from the beginning."

No one made any movement, but that convinced the three, Pansy, Draco, and Harry, that none of them were up to anything. Slytherin were cunning, not stupid.

"With all the members in UT, I don't think it would be safe to talk about it there, either," said Draco.

Pansy nodded in agreement, but it was Blaise who decided to intervened, "Who do you think it is, Harry?"

Harry hadn't said anything up until Pansy had interrupted, and it was obvious that he was doing a bit of brain work.

"Well I'm not sure if it would be anyone from UT. We've watched them, and they obviously don't hold anything against us," replied the Gryffindor.

Goyle stepped up. "Well, do you think it could be that Granger girl, and that Fin and Thomas guy?"

Apparently, when Goyle wasn't eating, he could hold quite the intelligent conversation, and he was actually quite smart, despite his memory for details like names. Harry had found out that Goyle was about to be put in Ravenclaw during their first year sorting. Goyle really was quite smart; he just never showed it. I guess you really can't judge a person by what rumours tell you and what a person looks like on the outside,thought Harry, when he found this fact out a few days ago.

"Perhaps," replied the Gyffindor, "but we don't even know what's going on. I think we should just wait it out. What if they were just talking and had nothing planned. Gyffindors are brave, but they are definitely not known for scheming. That's what Slytherins are for."

Just then Goyle's stomach grumbled and his eyes lit up. "Dinner time," he said.

There was a scatter of laughter amongst the group as they moved out of the Slytherin common room to the Great Hall.

A month passed, and there was no other word of this mystery problem; nor was there anything that happened to the couple. In fact, the Slytherins and Harry had forgotten about the entire issue. Not Draco, of course, though. He was, after all, a Malfoy. That meant he was always on his toes, and never forgot information as important as this.

Harry and Draco walked into the Great Hall, which was now a great jumble of all the houses mixed together. It was a swirl of brilliant colours, and Harry loved it. Secretly, so did Draco, but no one except Harry was to know about this.

Harry and Draco moved towards the Gyffindor table in the Great Hall. They considered the fact that Hermione, Seamus, and Dean were not exactly welcoming, but Draco told Harry not to worry. If the Golden Boy was going to let three measly schoolmates get to him, then how was this boy going to defeat the greatest dark wizard of all time?

They took a seat next to Ron and Blaise, who had also taken a liking to sitting at the Gyffindor table, but their intention was mainly to spite Hermione.

"Hey, mate; you're both late. Hurry, before Blaise eats everything," said Ron

Blaise scowled at Ron, who smiled and kissed the dark haired Slytherin on the cheek.

It was amazing, actually, that anyone who's anyone could possibly eat more than Ron; but it wasn't as if either of the two boys was over weight or anything. They were very much in shape. Ron and Blaise were quite perfect for one another.

The Christmas holidays were coming up shortly, and as a graduation present, the professors were letting those seventh years who chose to participate to go on a little trip together during the holidays to California in the United States. Draco was a bit foreign to the place, but he was willing to give it a try if Harry was going to be there.

"I've never been anywhere other than France, you know," said Harry, looking up at his lover in what was once known as the Shrieking Shack; now called UT.

There was music blasting from downstairs somewhere. Upstairs was basically rooms. Some of the rooms still contained beds, and some other rooms had been transformed into lounge areas.

"Yes, same here. I have always been locked up in the Manor. Muggle places were no good. Father always disapproved. 'It's better here anyway, Draco - the Dark Lord is here'," said Draco, imitating his father's deep voice. He rolled his eyes at the memory of his father's words.

Harry gave a chuckle at his lover, and snuggled his naked body up to the blonde's.

Draco held Harry tighter, "So, you're going?"

Harry let out a breath. "I guess so. We could give Ginny control of UT while we're gone for the students who stay. Are you going?"

Draco absentmindedly played with Harry's hair, "Yes. If you are, then I will be going as well."

Tomorrow would be Saturday, so they would be able to stay here. Plus, this was the master room. It was put together especially for the two as a gift from the others for their hard work in putting all of this together. This was their private chamber whenever they met at UT.

"Today is the last day of grace for the seventh years. If you do not hand in your permission forms then I regret to say that you will not be participating in the graduation trip," said the Gyffindor head of house, just a week before the Yule Holidays were about to begin.

Harry walked up to the professor to speak in private. "Professor, what will the sleeping arrangements be like?"

The Gyffindor head of house smiled a rare smile down at her favourite pupil, "Don't worry, Mr. Potter. Tomorrow, a form will be going around. On the form you will be able to write who you wish to room with."

Harry smiled and walked back to his seat in the Great Hall at the Gyffindor table.

The Gyffindor table was getting so full of people from the houses that it was only a matter of time before Hermione, Dean, and Seamus would move onto another table to eat. Too bad the only one they will be able to eat at would be the Slytherin table. Many of the Ravenclaws and even a few Hufflepuffs had made it public that they did not approve of their closed-mindedness.

Ron kept saying how he was just waiting for the three to break. They would have to, with the entire school turned on them. They had nowhere else to go, and not many agreed with them anymore.

It was later that night when the first sign of trouble appeared.

Harry was teaching the fourth years when he had turned around to help a student. When he turned back a note was on his desk. He could have sworn it wasn't there before.

Harry made his way to his desk, which was really the head table in the Great Hall transfigured smaller for him to use, and picked up the note.

Harry's eyebrows narrowed as he read it.

"Harry?" asked Draco on the other side of the Hall noting the look on his lovers face.

Harry smiled up at him tossed the note haphazardly back onto the desk and replied, "Nothing."

Draco sensed something wrong, but he knew that when Harry wanted to talk, he would, so he smiled back and returned to the student he was helping a moment earlier.

After the fourth years left, Harry quickly picked up the note from his desk, and shoved it in his pocket before the third years arrived.

Draco gave him a raised eyebrow and Harry mouthed, 'Later.'

Draco nodded, and welcomed the third year students to their class.

After the third years left, Harry answered all the necessary questions the students had, and made his way to the Slytherin common room with Draco trailing quickly behind him.

When Harry and Draco had entered, the other Slytherins looked up and stood, as soon as they saw the expression on Harry's face.

The Slytherins gathered around the Gyffindor, and he took the note from his pocket.

"It just showed up in the middle of class today when I was teaching the fourth years," said Harry

"_/Watch your back_

_Traitors always get what they deserve_

_The end is upon you/"_ read Pansy out loud for everyone to hear.

Pansy looked up angrily. "Fourth years come forward NOW!" she shouted.

The fourth years came up to her.

"Did any of you put this on Professor Potter's desk today?"

They all shook their heads.

Upon seeing their response, Pansy calmed a great deal, "Well, then did any of you see who put it there?"

They shook their heads again, and Pansy dropped her head in her hand shaking it in disappointment.

Draco put his hand on the Gyffindor's back. Harry had stiffened since he gave the note to Pansy.

"Well, I guess someone's going to do something. But don't worry, Harry. It won't be anything we can't take care of," said Pansy, noting Harry's tense figure.

That seemed to snap Harry out of whatever had him before. The Gyffindor smiled, "Yeah, it's probably an empty threat, anyway."

Draco ran his hand up and down the Gyffindor's back to coax his still-tense love.

The next morning went by pretty well. The Gyffindor head of house had passed around the parchment with the room arrangement requests. Draco and Harry had been one of the first to sign up for their own room.

"So are you and Blaise rooming together?" asked Harry, as he sat down with Draco right behind him.

Blaise grinned at Harry from the other side of Ron, and nodded, because Ron was currently stuffing his face with food.

Harry turned his attention to his plate, and was eating. This was when Draco had looked up and noticed Hermione whisper something to Dean and the boy smiled. Then he made a small comment to Seamus who smiled back, and left the Great Hall.

Okay, so it was quite obvious who wrote the note – but why? And how did they get it in the room filled with fourth years?

Draco quickly looked away. He didn't want to let them know that he knew it was them who left the note. He didn't want them to know that he was suspicious of them although it was pretty obvious anyway.

He did, however, want to know what they were up to. There is always a reason for whispers - always.

Draco turned to his left, at which sat Lavender, "Hey, Lavender," he whispered.

The girl looked at him as if he had grown another head, and Draco rolled his eyes in turn, "Lavender, I need you to go and see what Seamus is doing. Can you try and follow him? He just left the Great Hall a moment ago."

Lavender raised her eyebrow at him, but then shrugged and got up to leave the Great Hall.

"Draco, what was that all about?" asked Harry

"I just saw Hermione and Dean whispering, then Seamus left the Hall after Dean said something to him. I think they're up to something. There is no doubt in my mind that it was them who wrote the note."

At the mention of the note, Harry dropped his eyes, and he returned his gaze to his plate.

Draco caught the Gyffindor's chin, and turned his head gently so they were looking at one another, "It's okay. Don't be afraid of a note, my love. We'll get to the bottom of this. Trust me. Then all this will be over, and the notes will mean nothing."

Harry smiled, but not for long, for Draco leaned in to kiss him.

Suddenly there was a tap on Draco's shoulder, and he released a bewildered looking Harry to look up. It was Lavender.

She gave him a worried look and told them both to follow her.

Upon seeing the three leave, Blaise, Ron, Pansy, and Ginny followed.

Once outside, Lavender looked around as if searching for a secluded place for them to talk privately.

Draco led them all to professor Snape's potion room.

The potions master looked up, and glared at the children who entered, but Draco gave him a look, and he resumed his seated position.

The seven students took seat around the professor's desk, though Lavender, Ginny, and Ron were keeping their distance from the potions master.

Lavender looked from the professor to Draco, unsure if she should say what she had to here.

Draco nodded, "It's fine. Professor Snape can listen to whatever you need to tell us."

That seemed to convince Lavender, "Well, I left as you told me to, and looked for Seamus. At first I couldn't find him, because he left a while before me, but then I heard his voice from the boy's bathroom just down the hall from here. I didn't go in, because it's the boy's bathroom, but I stayed outside to listen. I was only able to hear him talking. It seemed like he was just talking to himself at first but then he was having a conversation; a two sided conversation where no one would reply."

"Then I was about to leave because I thought he was just talking to himself, but then I heard him say something about Harry." She turned her attention to the black haired Gyffindor, "Harry, did you get a note or something?"

Harry averted his eyes, but nodded.

"Okay, well he said something about notes and getting you and Draco. Look, be careful, okay? I don't know what he's up to, but he's going to do something. He mentioned Hermione and Dean in the plan as well, but no details," Lavender concluded.

The professor cleared his throat, "Could someone give me more information? What's been happening?"

Draco had narrowed his eyes in thought, but he answered the professor casually, "Yesterday, when Harry was teaching the fourth years, he turned away from his desk for a moment. When he turned back, there was a note on his desk."

"Can I see the note?" asked the professor.

"Yes," replied Harry, who retrieved the note from his pocket and handed it to the professor.

Severus read the note, and raised an eyebrow, "Well, someone really doesn't like you, Harry."

Harry gave the professor a 'You think?' look in return.

"So the people who wrote this note are Granger, Thomas, and Finnigin?" asked the professor

Harry nodded in reply.

"Well, then I suggest we have a little talk with these three."

"Oh no, professor," intervened Draco, "I think we should wait it out. See what they have planned, and then catch them in the act."

The head of Slytherin house raised an eyebrow, and smirked, "Thinking like a Slytherin now, are we?"

Draco grinned in reply.

"Alright, then, I guess we wait it out. But what if something happens to Harry in the process?" questioned the professor

"Don't worry about that; we'll take care of the Golden Boy," said Pansy, giving Harry a slight wink.

"What about the graduation trip?" asked the professor

"I'll be rooming with Harry," said Draco

"Yes, but is that enough?" asked the professor.

"Don't worry; we're going," said Pansy

"All of you?" asked the professor

They all nodded except for Ginny, who wasn't graduating along with them.

"Alright. Well, I will be a chaperone there for a while, when we go sight seeing and what not; when you're on the beach..."

"The beach?" asked Draco

"Yes. Didn't you know that California is famous for its pretty people and their sunshiny weather?"

Draco swallowed, and looked at Harry, who looked at him quizzically.

"I-I don't go well with the sun."

"Why not?" asked Harry

"Uh, I'm just not a sun person. I get sunburned easily."

"Oh. Well, it's not like we can't do other things inside," said Harry suggestively.

Draco smiled and nodded, but was still looking a bit nervous.

"Or we could go shopping, when everyone else goes to the beach!" suggested Harry

"Oh, good. Then I don't need to stay with bratty children," said Severus.

Draco gave the professor a slight glare, and Severus returned that with an innocent look.

Harry couldn't help but grin at the silent battle going on in the room. He missed that. Ever since the training with professor Fenston started, they hardly got to spend time together anymore. Just the three of them would be good.

Harry couldn't wait for the Yule holidays to come. The three of them could spend time together just like they used to.


	11. Chapter 11

The seventh years all waited in the Great Hall for their departure to California. Harry was standing next to Draco rather nervous. The nervousness, however, was for Draco. Harry had actually made Draco put on a rather large amount of some muggle thing called sunscreen.

Draco didn't like it. It felt sticky and gross. Not at all like his free self. Whenever Draco had whipped some off Harry would take out the tube and rube double the amount that was there before. Draco would just scowl and pretty soon gave up on his attempt to wipe it all off.

"Alright students gather around." Spoke the Gryffindor head of house clearly. Draco had grown to like her over the past few months. She was a supporter of inter house unity and that helped with UT a great deal.

"Alright, now that everyone has settled down these are the room arrangements. I would also like to add how please I am to have noticed all the inter house unity growling between the houses." She passed around a list with the room numbers on them. They would be staying in a five star hotel and to Draco's delight most of the closest UT members were all on the same floor. This was going to be fun. Draco and Harry were to be in room 733. 732 was for Blaise and Ron. 734 went to Lavender and Pansy.

It was a few days before the holidays when Pansy had finally confessed to Draco that she, Ginny, and Lavender were having a threesome. Draco was not pleased to hear of this news so late into their relationship but was glad that they were such open-minded people.

The professors supervising were the four head of houses. Though there really was not much need for that. All the houses were getting along, with the exception of the few who were still rebelling against Harry and Draco's relationship.

Also Blaise had paid for Ron's trip because Blaise was a rich pureblood wizard anyway it wasn't like he didn't have the money to spend on Ron.

When they all arrived in California, via port keys of course, everyone was excited. Everything was so different from England. For one it was sunny even though it was the middle of winter. Second it was absolutely beautiful wherever they turned.

Harry had taken Draco shopping with him instantly at a nearby mall, with the accompany of Severus Snape.

"Oh Draco look at that? It would look great on you." said Harry pointing to a rather revealing shirt.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "You don't mind how exposed that shirt is? I don't recall you ever having been like that before."

Harry grinned, "Only when I'm around. No one else."

The day progressed well for the both of them. Even for Severus when he noticed how happy the two were. It wasn't like the potion master hadn't seen them together before. It was that now when the two were together it was as if the wall that was restraining them before was torn down. Not absolutely but enough for them to look at one another in public and not be afraid of what the world thinks of them.

It has seriously been far too long since the Slytherin head of house had seen this type of love. This love wasn't only true, wasn't only real. It was pure. Something not many relationships had. This love he saw before him was something that held a million promises, promises of protection, promises of forever. The most important thing he saw in them was that no matter what happened in the future, he had no doubt that they would do whatever they could to keep the unspoken promises alive.

Severus looked up and just caught the sight of Draco placing a kiss on Harry's cheek. The Gryffindor looked up shyly at the blonde Slytherin and blushed. It was as if each kiss, each little peck on the cheek was the first. The spark was still burning after so much had happened between the two. It wasn't growing accustomed to the other. It wasn't getting used to having the other around. It was real pure love that keeps living and each time they find out something about the other it was just an added bonus to the feeling the two had.

Severus smiled. It really had been a long while since he had last seen this type of affection. This type of love and purity was hard to find, especially in the middle of war and the two who were most in danger had found it. Within the other. Severus looked at the two who were holding hands and pointing into the stores they saw were interesting and making their way in. Both blushing as if there was no tomorrow. The potion master smiled again. Perhaps he could have a Merry Christmas for once in his life after all.

When the two returned to the hotel they were smiling at each other and holding hand full of bags with their purchases of the day. All designer of course, Draco would have nothing less no matter what Harry said. Even if the shirt or pants looked amazing on Harry or Draco the blonde would hear none of it. It was either the best material or no material.

There was this shirt that looked absolutely fantastic on Draco but he didn't care. Harry would just have to suffer not being able to see the blonde in such a seductive shirt.

"So guys, how was shopping?" asked a very energetic Blaise dragging a rather tired looking Ron behind him.

"It was great!" grinned Draco who ushered his attention to the bags in hand and Blaise nearly leaped off the ground in glee. The black haired Slytherin grabbed the bags from the two and were looking through everything in the bags. Each time he brought up a piece of clothing he squealed with joy.

It was after a long while when Blaise had finally leaned over to whisper something for their ears only. "You guys think we can get away with going out tonight?"

"Like where?" asked Harry bewildered.

Blaise smiled evilly at the naive Gryffindor, "Why we'll be going clubbing of course."

Draco groaned. "Oh man, I remember clubbing with you last time. You were a mess and I had to clean you up."

Blaise smiled, "You enjoyed it and you know it."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Oh please! Don't think so highly of yourself. The only one I'd want to clean is Harry and you are hardly him."

Blaise pouted but quickly smiled again, "So you up for it? Maybe this time it'll be Harry who gets wasted and you get to clean him up?!"

Draco thought for a moment then turned to his Gryffindor, "So, what do you think?"

Harry smiled shyly, "I don't normally drink. I'd get so wasted so fast you wouldn't even know what hit me."

Draco smiled, "We're in."

Later that night Draco put on tight leather pants and a dark red silk top. Both he had gotten earlier today when shopping with Harry.

Draco turned his attention to the bathroom where Harry insisted on changing in. "Harry? You ready?"

There was a muffled comment from behind the closed door.

Draco let out an exasperated look though no one would see him anyway. "Harry I'm coming in."

When Draco stepped in his jaw dropped. "Harry you're HOT!"

Harry glared at him, "And I wasn't hot before? Thanks!"

Draco smiled, "But you look really hot today. How did you streak your hair like that?"

"I used a spell."

"Well you have to teach me."

"No! And have all those guys drool all over you? I don't think so."

Draco smiled, "I love it when you're jealous."

"Well I don't and stop trying."

"I need to try to get you jealous?" asked Draco with a slight pout.

Harry glared and turned back to his reflection. He had to admit that he did look pretty good at the moment. Dark blue pants that were so tight he could hardly breath but for some reason he felt comfortable in anyway. He had on a dark grey shirt that was just as tight but he liked the look anyway. In his hair were shots of dark blue and dark grey streaks that matched his outfit. The only problem was his glasses and Draco seemed to have noticed that at the same moment he did.

"Harry dear, don't you have something for them?"

Harry looked at himself a bit again and shook his head.

"Well good thing I do then." Said Draco who left the bathroom to rummage through his things.

"I think ahead you know. Unlike some Gryffindor I know." commented Draco as he was searching through his belongings.

Finally the blonde appeared again holding a bottle. Draco grabbed a glass from the bar in their room and filled it with water and dropped one single tiny drop of light blue liquid into the glass. Draco swirled the glass a bit before handing it to Harry.

"Here drink this and take off your glasses."

Harry did as he was told and finished the entire glass in one gulp. It didn't taste bad, actually it was quite sweet for him.

Harry took off his glasses but instantly he could see the things before him. Harry had to blink a few times to get used to the feeling of being able to use his eyes naked once again.

"Wow Harry, you look gorgeous. I don't think we'll be going to the club tonight then. We'll just be staying in. I'll floo Blaise and tell him." Said Draco walking to the fireplace in their room.

"But Draco I got dressed and everything. So have you. We're both ready to go."

Draco seemed to ignore the Gryffindor and threw in the floo powder. "Room 732." He spoke.

A moment later Draco was looking into the room of Blaise and Ron. "Blaise get over here!" he shouted.

Blaise emerged from the bathroom looking flushed and his hair was rumpled.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Anyway, Harry and I aren't going to make it today. Go on without us."

"What? Why?"

"Because," said a voice from behind Draco which belonged to Harry who poked his head through the fireplace as well beside Draco, "He wants to stay in and have some, fun."

Blaise looked taken back at the image of Harry. "God Harry you look gorgeous."

Draco glared at Blaise, "Blaise, best friend or not if you even dare-"

Blaise was still staring transfixed at Harry. Ron moved into the fireplace beside Blaise smiling because the red head had been oblivious to the conversation going on between the three.

"Even dare to what?" asked Ron still smiling but his jaw dropped as soon as he saw Harry, "Harry, is that you?"

Harry gave Ron a smile, which sent little tingles to his belly.

Ron swallowed, "Uh, why didn't you tell me you looked his good mate?"

Draco was still glaring at the two; the comment Ron just made didn't help things one bit.

"Look, we're not going and that's final. Good day." Said Draco rather rudely and pulled Harry back out of the fireplace with him cutting off the connection.

Before they could get a word out there was a knock on their door.

Draco glared at Harry accusingly before he went to open the door.

Ron and Blaise bursted through the door and stopped dead when they saw Harry standing there with his arms across his chest.

"What the bloody hell do the two of you want?" shouted Draco

"We, uh, we..." said Blaise still staring at Harry.

"UGH!" said Draco and pushed past the two boys and stood in the way blocking their view of Harry.

The two shook their heads, "I-I'm sorry." Said Blaise

"You damned well SHOULD be!" said Draco

The blonde turned around to look at his Gryffindor. Harry was sniggering silently and raised his eyebrow at Draco.

Draco groaned and shook his head. "I need to make sure you never look hot in public again." Said the blonde pushing Harry into the bathroom and closing the door behind them.

Blaise and Ron looked at one another after the door had closed.

"Harry's bloody hot." Said Ron

"I know. I got a hard on just looking at him." Replied Blaise

Ron looked down at himself, "I did too."

They looked at one another for a moment and fell down landing on the beds in the room.

Ron looked around the room and noticed the slight contrast in belongings on each side of the room. "I bed this ones Harry's." said Ron turning around to hug the bed beneath him.

Blaise's eyes lit up. "Really? Move over then!"

They were both still laughing as the bathroom door opened.

Harry walked into the bathroom and sat down on a set of steps beside the tub.

"Harry we need to make you presentable."

"Presentable?"

"Yes. You know you gave them both a hard on right?"

"Really? I was too busy watching your expression." Said Harry smiling

"You thought it was funny did you?"

"Yes."

"Well now that I know how you feel when you get jealous."

Harry grinned.

"What?" asked Draco

"I'm pretty sure there haven't been people out there that got a hard on just looking at you."

Draco gaped, "And why not?"

"Because whenever it gets near there I cast a spell on them."

Draco smiled and moved over to the Gryffindor and sat in his lap straddling him.

Draco rumpled the Gryffindor's hair, "Finite Incantatum." Said the Slytherin and the streaks in the Gryffindor's hair were gone.

"Now to get rid of the hot looking clothes. Maybe loosen them a bit."

"What? No! I'll go change I promise."

Draco glared, "Fine. Now what do we do with your eyes?"

Harry shrugged.

"I guess we can leave that, for now."

They grinned at each other and kissed before leaving the bathroom to enter their room once again.

"Bloody hell you're both still here?" asked Draco

The two looked up while still giggling and nodded while they plopped back down onto the bed.

"Well I guess no one's going anywhere tonight." Said Blaise finally getting a hold of himself while Harry went rummaging through his things to look for a change of clothes.

Draco still stood near the two with his arms across his chest sending them his chilliest glare.

After Harry changed into looser clothing he joined Draco on the blondes bed across from the boys from room 732.

"So do we just chill here then?" asked Harry

"Yeah, I brought some Butterbeer." Said Blaise

Harry smiled and looked at Draco who smiled back.

"I guess that's good, for now." Replied Draco who instantly turned to glare at Blaise.

Blaise nodded and left the room to get the Butterbeer.

When the black haired Slytherin returned he had brought Pansy and Lavender along. Apparently they bumped into each other in the hall.

"So," said Draco, "We're just going to stay here?"

Harry's head was on the blondes lap. The dark haired Gryffindor had downed a great deal of Butterbeer quickly and was quite tired at the moment.

"Well it's not like you can go anywhere." Said Blaise watching as Draco gently combed Harry's unruly hair with his hand.

Draco rolled his eyes, "That's not what I meant you git. I was trying to ask if you four were going to LEAVE."

"Oh," said Pansy giggling in the corner with Lavender sitting in her lap.

"Oh what?" asked Draco

"Oh nothing. Well since the two of you want some private time I guess Lave and me can go back to our room and have a bit of fun."

Draco made a face. "I did NOT need to know that."

Pansy rolled her eyes, "You know you like it. Girls on girls always turn on guys."

Lavender giggled in her lap.

"Yes that's true. One problem though. It turns on straight guys. I'm not a straight guy."

"Oh," said Pansy again.

"Anyways," said Blaise turning away from the overly drunk lesbian couple in the corner. "I guess we should go then if you want some time alone."

Ron said nothing though the red head hadn't drank much butter beer.

Draco glared, "Look you are not allowed to watch. Harry is mine. Got it?"

Blaise let out a breath of air, "Yeah I got it."

Ron sighed but said nothing.

"OH!" said Pansy in the corner again.

"What now Parkinson?" asked Draco shifting his glare to the girl in the corner.

"Nothing." she replied with a blushed. Lavender whispered something in her ear and she turned red. Pansy quickly stood up dragging Lavender along with her and they left the room without another word.

Draco made a face, "Ugh, girls."

"Yeah, disgusting aren't they?" asked Blaise.

Draco nodded and returned his attention to the beautiful raven-haired boy in his own lap.


	12. Chapter 12

After a few more drinks and a few more laughs, Blaise and Ron left Draco and Harry on their own.

Apparently when Harry was out, he was really out.

The blonde Slytherin sighed as he looked at his boyfriend. He didn't know what to do with Harry who was hot beyond flames, and cute beyond clouds and softness.

"Mmm... Draco," mumbled the sleeping figure in his bed.

Draco smiled down at the beauty before him, and made to get up and bring the Gryffindor to his bed.

Harry whimpered at the loss of heat, and the blonde could never really hold himself against the whimper.

Draco left the Gryffindor in his bed, and tucked the boy in.

"Draco..." mumbled the figure.

The blonde smiled again. /I wonder what he's dreaming about,/ he thought.

"Draco, stay..." heard the Slytherin as he turned to sleep in Harry's bed tonight.

The blonde smiled, and quickly discarded his own clothing as well as his boyfriend's.

Draco slipped under the covers beside Harry.

The raven haired boy had unconsciously wrapped his arms around Draco as soon as the blonde slipped into bed with him.

Draco sighed happily, and wrapped his own arms around his boyfriend. It was wonderful being together. When he was with Harry, it was as if all the world was nothing; absolutely nothing - and that was quite a bit to forget. The war, school, the threats, responsibilities - all of that was forgotten when it was just him and Harry, and he loved it this way. There was nothing he would rather have.

The next morning, Draco woke up and felt the beautiful feeling of a warm body beside him. Draco smiled at the memory, and fell back into a light slumber.

It wasn't long before he was awakened again by a groan from a certain Gryffindor in his bed.

Harry attempted to move again, and groaned as he tried to think with his wasted head.

Draco patted the Gryffindor's back soothingly, "Shhhuuu... Just lie down and forget everything else. Nothing else matters."

That seemed to make the Gryffindor feel better and he basked in the wonderful feeling of being wrapped in the embrace of Draco, his love.

There was a knock on the door, and they heard the professor's voice - the potions master's voice, to be exact.

"Boys, wake up. We're going on a tour today, and it's leaving in an hour."

Draco wanted to tell the professor that he heard, but he didn't want to disturb Harry. Before he could think up a solution, the potions master spoke once more, "I'm coming in whether you're ready or not, so cover anything you don't want me to see."

Severus opened the door to the room, and saw the blonde's eyes glaring at him.

"Wha-" said Severus, but was interrupted

"SHHUUU..." said Draco with narrow eyes.

Severus made his way over to the couple in bed, and raised an eyebrow.

"Hangover..." whispered Draco, attempting not to move too much.

Severus nodded, and produced a bottle from within his robes.

When Draco saw what was in the professor's hand, he nearly jumped with joy.

Severus picked up a glass from the bar and filled it with water, then added two drops of the hangover potion to the glass. The potions master swirled it, and brought it to the couple.

Severus put his hand under Harry's head, propping him up. Harry stirred.

"Drink this, Harry," he whispered.

Harry scrunched his eyes against the pain, "Okay, okay, just stop shouting."

Harry quickly downed the glass and fell back into Draco's arms. It took a few seconds, but it worked. Harry opened his eyes and looked around. Seeing the potions master watching him in bed with Draco caused him to react in panic. Harry quickly brought the covers up to cover the two of them, though they were already rather heavily covered already, but the potions master just smiled.

"Harry, I'm not going to do anything."

"I know, but you scared me half to death."

Draco held Harry tighter, and rubbed the Gryffindor's arm soothingly, "Harry, love, we're leaving in less than an hour. Going on a tour of some sort."

Harry looked at Draco, "Are you up for it?" he asked.

Draco nodded, "I'm pretty sure this is going to be indoors for most of it?" said Draco, looking at the potions master, who nodded in response.

"Alright then, it's fine. I'm taking a shower, Harry, and if you want to smell like alcohol, you go ahead."

Harry pouted.

"Kidding. But after me. I don't think I can control myself, after how you looked last night."

Severus raised an eyebrow, "Last night?"

Harry turned red, and Draco glared, "Harry here got all dressed up because we were going to go to a club, but he looked too good, so we ended up not going."

"And how did you know he looked too good?"

"Blaise and Weasley couldn't keep their eyes off him; not to mention the hard-on's they both got just by looking at him."

Harry blushed again, and Severus smiled, "Well, Harry, 'The Boy Who Lived,' is at it again. What can't the Golden boy do?"

Harry grabbed a pillow and threw it at the potions master, who toppled backward from the slight impact because he was too busy laughing to be on guard.

Draco had gone into the shower, and Harry had made the potions master turn around so he could at least cover himself while he got the clothes he was going to change into.

The potions master did as he was told, but when he'd turned, he noticed something on the floor right beside the door. He went to pick it up, and then he stopped breathing for a moment when he realized what it was.

Harry noticed this, and, after he had put on a rather long t-shirt and shorts, he walked over to the potions master.

"What is that?"

"Uh, Harry, this is uh..."

"Let me see it," said Harry, taking the small piece of parchment from the potions masters grasp.

_/When you least expect it the worst will happen._

_When you need him the most he will not be there._

_We know you take advantage of his love._

_Where he belongs is with us./_

Harry had a frown on his face after he read this.

"Harry, are you okay?"

Harry nodded, not trusting his voice.

"Harry, if they are going to take Draco, you'd better make sure you know where he is at all times."

Harry nodded, "But what if they take him when I'm not looking?"

"Tell Blaise and Ron. They'll make sure nothing is forced upon him. Then go to Pansy and Lavender and tell them about this. They will take care of the details."

Harry nodded, and slipped the note into his trunk right before Draco came out of the bathroom.

"Why do you two look so serious?" asked Draco

"We're not. You take too long in there, silly!" said Harry, smiling.

Draco smiled back, oblivious to the tenseness still lingering lightly in Harry's expression.

Severus stayed in the room as Harry took a shower, making sure his godson was going to be safe. So, they were going to take Draco from Harry, and probably take him to the Dark Lord, where he doesn't want to be. Force him to take the dark mark perhaps?

"So, Severus, are you planning on staying here all day? I'm sure there're students out there just waiting for you to terrorize them," teased Draco, who had obviously not noticed the potions master's inattentiveness to the conversation.

"Oh, I'll just wait until Harry comes out from his shower."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Because I need to talk to him."

"Oh, then tell me, and I'll tell him when he comes out."

"It would be easier if I tell him myself."

Draco shrugged, "Whatever."

Harry came out, and eyed Severus. The potions master nodded and turned around to exit.

"Severus, I thought you had something to tell Harry," said Draco

"Oh, I've forgotten what it is. I have to go terrorize some students now. See you both later, then," said the potions master quickly, and left the room.

Draco eyed Harry, "Well, that was odd."

Harry smiled, and got dressed.

Throughout the entire tour, Harry was too busy keeping an eye on Hermione, Dean, and Seamus to really take in the beauty of California.

"Harry, look at that!" exclaimed Draco, pointing at a theme park.

"That's Universal Studios," commented Blaise

"What's that?"

"It's a muggle thing," replied Blaise

"We'll be going there in a few days time, mister Malfoy," said the drawled voice of Professor McGonagall.

Draco turned to Harry, who smiled back, "It will be fun, don't worry. If you could stand France, you can stand Universal Studios."

"Then there's also Sea World and Disney Land," said Blaise excitedly.

Draco could see Professor McGonagall nodding, "Yes, we'll be going there as well."

Draco smiled, and cuddled into Harry's arms.

Harry held Draco close to him, and pressed his cheek on the Slytherin's head. It was going to be a difficult graduation trip, but he would get through it, and perhaps try to enjoy it as much as he could with Draco by his side. He would make sure nothing happened to Draco if it was the last thing he did.

During lunch they had stopped at a café, and Harry waited until Draco was in the bathroom to tell the others of the new note he found.

"So you're sure the note was about Draco, and not you?" asked Blaise

Harry nodded, "Snape thinks so too. They're going to give Draco to Vold- the Dark Lord," corrected Harry, as he noticed some of the individuals flinch, "and most likely use him against me in the war, or something."

Lavender and Ron nodded in agreement, "It makes sense. I mean, it would be more his style to do something like this just so he can make Harry yield to him in front of everyone, and claim his victory that way."

"But why would Hermione, Dean, and Seamus hate us enough to turn to you-know-who for an answer?"

Before anyone could answer, Draco returned and sat next to Harry, who smiled at him, and wrapped his arm around the blonde.

Though the topic was no longer discussed, Harry couldn't stop thinking about it. Life would not be worth living if Draco was out of his life. They had both been through so much; there was no way Harry could just let it all fall. No, Harry was going to protect Draco - with his own life, if he had to.

The graduating class finished the tour for that afternoon, and for the rest of their holiday they could decide to either be at the beach, the theme parks, or doing whatever they wished in their own time.

Harry and Draco decided to spend at least three days at Disney land - in the company of Pansy, Lavender, Ron, and Blaise, of course.

The professors had been split up. Depending on which group being located where, the professor in charge would be with them. For example, professor Snape was with Harry and Draco's group at the theme parks and professor McGonagall was at the beach with the other group of students.

Dinner that night was with everyone in the hotel restaurant.

Professor McGonagall stood up before the graduates, "Students, I would like to announce that the headmaster has granted me permission to hold a dance to celebrate your last Christmas together with everyone from Hogwarts."

There was a cheer amongst the seventh year students, but Harry couldn't ignore the smug look on Hermione, Seamus, and Dean's faces.

Was this the day when it was going to happen? Were they going to do something to Draco during their last Christmas at Hogwarts?

Harry elbowed Blaise beside him, and gestured towards the three. Blaise narrowed his eyes to glare at them, but made no comment.

"So, students, I would like to make sure you all have a set of dress robes, and perhaps even a partner for the dance. The dance will be held on Christmas day during the evening. Happy eating."

There was a large amount of chatter going on, now.

"Harry, why don't we wear our suits we wore when we were in France? It would be different from everyone else', and I know the others will be absolutely green with envy. We'll look SO good."

Harry smiled. "If you like."

Draco smiled back, and returned to his food. Now that the outfit for the night was decided, he felt good.

When dinner was over, Blaise and Ron joined Harry and Draco in their room.

"So, what are you two going to wear? Better start thinking soon. Draco doesn't let something like this go so easily. During the Yule Ball in our fourth year, it was crazy. Draco had actually spent the entire day searching for the perfect set of dress robes," said Blaise casually

Ron looked at Blaise shyly, and the Slytherin smiled in return. "You can wear a set of mine if you like. I don't think I'd want you wearing the set you were wearing to the last Yule Ball, either."

Ron smiled and blushed before Blaise gave him a little peck on the cheek.

Just then, another note slipped through the door.

Harry stood up fast enough to knock Draco over, if the blonde hadn't seen the note at the same moment, and stood up to investigate. Harry ignored the note, and opened the door as fast as his seeker reflexes would allow him to. He looked left and right but he couldn't see anyone.

Pansy was in the hall at that moment, "Pansy, did you see who just came up to the door?"

Pansy looked up, smiling, "Nope. Why?"

Harry narrowed his eyes, and shook his head, "Forget it," and closed the door behind him.

As he closed the door to his room, Draco had picked up the note.

The blonde read it out loud.

_/You have been warned_

_The day draws near_

_The day you will disappear./_

Draco narrowed his eyes, "Harry, I think they are just lacking now. How does this even make sense?"

Harry eyed Blaise, and the black-haired Slytherin gave him a sympathetic look in return.

Harry shrugged, "I guess they are just getting desperate. I mean, the entire school is against them; what else can they do?"

"But why? Why waste the time to do something like this?"

Harry shrugged.

Draco placed the little note on the desk in the room, and took his place by the bed again. Soon enough, the two from room 732 returned to their own room next door and Draco fell asleep, leaving Harry to think up a way to protect the Slytherin he loved so much.


	13. Chapter 13

According to Harry, the next morning came too soon. He still hadn't thought up a way to protect Draco. He just didn't know what to do. All the Gryffindor knew was that he would protect Draco at all costs.

The Gryffindor could only hold on to his love tighter in his arms when he awoke. He hadn't even realized that he had fallen asleep.

There was shifting in Harry's arms, and he looked down to see beautiful grey eyes smiling up at him; and, of course, he smiled back.

Draco pushed himself off the bed reluctantly, "Where are we going today?"

"Today," said Harry, leaning over to the nightstand next to the bed, and picking up a two-week date-book that had been given to them specifically for the graduation trip, "we are going to Universal Studios for the entire day."

Draco smiled, "We passed by that place yesterday, right?"

Harry nodded, and grinned.

Draco stood up, "Good; now, I'm taking a shower - and don't come in, or we won't ever leave this place."

Harry gave Draco a very seductive smile before letting the Slytherin enter the bathroom.

There was a knock on the door, and Harry went to open it.

"Good morning," said a very cheery Blaise.

Harry opened the door wider, and let Blaise and Ron enter their room.

"So - Universal today," said Blaise

The two Gryffindors nodded their heads in agreement.

"Do either of you know what it's about?" asked the Slytherin.

Ron gave his boyfriend an 'are you dense?' look, "I'm a wizard. This is muggle stuff.

"I know a bit about it, but not much." Harry opened his mouth to continue, but a note had just slipped under the door.

Harry's eyes went wide open as he raced to the door and yanked it open.

Once again, there was no one out in the halls.

Frustrated, Harry slammed the door shut, causing both Blaise and Ron to jump, and Draco to poke his head out of the bathroom.

"Harry? You alright?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah, I'm fine," said Harry, placing a foot on top of the note so Draco wouldn't see.

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Then why did you slam the door?"

"Huh? Oh, no reason. Finish your shower before Ron and Blaise start getting the floor wet with drool."

Indeed, both the boys were looking at Draco as if he was dessert.

Draco gave Harry a smirk before locking himself up into the shower once more.

When the door closed, Harry quickly snatched up the note.

_/The moment draws near._

Beware./ 

"Harry, what does it say?" asked Blaise, a bit nervous.

Harry handed them the note, and the two boys looked it over.

Harry groaned as he placed his head into his hands.

"This doesn't say much, Harry. You shouldn't be worried about it," commented Ron.

"I know, it's just I don't want anything happening to Draco."

"So it's all going to happen on Christmas, huh?" asked Ron, looking worriedly at Harry.

"I think so, anyway. Did you see the look on those three faces?" asked Harry

Blaise nodded in agreement, "They were definitely up to something."

Harry quickly took the note and put it where the first note was before Draco could come out and see it.

"Harry, I don't know why you're hiding it from him," said Ron.

"I don't want him to know that someone's going to be taking him. It's not fair that they want to hurt me, and in doing so they ruin his Graduation trip."

"But he has the right to know," said Blaise

"I know, but it's just not fair to him."

Blaise let out a sigh, "Fine, but I don't think you should."

Just then, Draco walked out of the shower fully clothed.

Blaise raised an eyebrow, "You're wearing that in public? Aren't you afraid Harry might jump someone while we're at Universal?"

Indeed, Draco looked scrumptious. He had on a pair of white pants that were loose, so it could keep him cool while he was outside, and serve as a source of protection against the sun. Then he had on a tight black t-shirt with a light, matching white windbreaker. Harry liked it on him. The Gryffindor said it made him look even more like an angel, and the black t-shirt added a sense of mystery.

"Well, then, he's just going to have to deal with it himself, now won't he?" said Draco, giving Harry a smug look. He got a glare in return.

Harry huffed as he walked past the Slytherin to take a shower, himself.

Now there were two Slytherins and one Gryffindor in the room.

Draco lay back on the bed with his hands under his head, "So you guys ready?" he asked the other two in the room.

"Yeah, we got up early. Actually, Ron woke me up," said Blaise, giving Ron a playful glare.

Ron gave a shy smile and shrugged, "I had to go to the bathroom."

The two from room 732 stopped their little discussion as they noted that Draco wasn't listening to either of them.

"Draco?" asked Blaise

The blonde didn't answer either of them.

"Hey, Draco!" said Blaise, a little louder.

Still the blonde seeker didn't answer.

Blaise raised an eyebrow when an idea came into his head, "Oh, Harry, please don't ravish me," said Blaise seductively.

That caught the blonde's attention, as he bolted upright and glared at Blaise.

The reaction from Draco caused the other two boys to topple over laughing.

"Oh my God. You should have seen your face, Draco," said Blaise between gasps.

"Oh, man. Now we know the secret weakness of Draco Malfoy. Who woulda thought." said Ron between gasps, as well.

Draco glared, as Harry emerged from the bathroom. The Gryffindor seeker stood frozen at the door, and raised an eyebrow at his love sitting on the bed.

Draco glared, and buried his face within his pillow, hoping Harry hadn't noticed the crimson colour his face had taken a liking to at the moment.

Unfortunately, the blonde must have forgotten that Harry was a seeker, because then he wouldn't have bothered to hide his face.

Harry quickly made his way over to Draco's side, "Draco, why are they laughing?"

There was a mumble in the pillow, and if it were possible, Draco had turned even more crimson, which was evident by the colour of his ears.

Harry rubbed his blonde lover's back, making a slight ruffling noise, due to the windbreaker, "What's going on, Draco?"

There was another mumble in the pillow, and Harry decided it was time to pull the Slytherin up.

Right when there was even the slightest evidence of Draco's face, the Slytherin quickly buried his face in Harry's chest.

Harry ran his hand through the soft blonde hair, "Draco, you need to tell me. What's so funny?"

That was when Blaise caught his breath, and was able to stop laughing long enough to point at Draco before he fell over again.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Draco, did you say something?"

Draco shook his head.

"Okay, did you do something?"

Harry could feel the slight nod on his chest from Draco's head.

"Good - we're getting somewhere. Did you do something embarrassing?"

Draco shook his head.

"Did you-"

"Oh, I'll tell you," said Blaise, who currently had just sobered from laughing.

After Blaise told Harry what happened, Harry fell over laughing as well, which caused the blonde Slytherin to bury his face in his pillow, mumbling obscenities aimed particularly at Harry.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Draco," said Harry as he was trying to catch his breath. "Draco, I really am."

"Then why are you still laughing?" asked Draco, who was still crimson, and trying to glare at his boyfriend as he lifted his face from the pillow.

"Because it's funny. Do you really think I would have even wanted to ravish Blaise?"

"Hey!" shouted Blaise from Harry's unused bed, "I resent that!"

"Yes, I agree. Blaise is a pretty good shag," said Ron

Blaise turned to his boyfriend, "What? Is that all I am? Some kind of silly shag?"

Ron smiled, "Perhaps, but you're just such a pretty shag."

Blaise glared, but ignored the redhead.

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Boys, it's almost time. I expect you all to be ready and down at the lobby by 10 O'clock sharp," said the voice of Severus

"Okay," shouted Harry

Ron raised an eyebrow at his friend, "Harry, since when are you civil to Snape?"

"Since he started accepting the fact that I'm dating his godson."

Ron's eyes shot wide in surprise, "Draco; you're Snape's godson?"

Draco glared at his boyfriend, but nodded in reply to the other Gryffindor in the room.

When the four boys went to the lobby, they found their potions master standing next to five individuals. Lavender and Pansy were no surprise, as the six of them had planned their entire schedule together. What surprised them, was the fact that Seamus, Hermione, and Dean were with the potions master, though they were keeping quite a distance apart from the two girls. The professor looked utterly bored.

As they approached, Harry caught the slightly annoyed expression on Severus' face.

"Alright, now that everyone is here," as the potions master took out a stack of tickets and passed them around, "here are your passes for the Studio. Don't lose them, or you can't go in. All other instructions will be given when we arrive there."

Hermione raised her hand up, "Will we need to stay together?" she asked, throwing Harry a glare.

"No, Ms. Granger, you will not need to stay together, though if you want to, you may do so."

Dean gave a little snort, but averted his face from the potions master's glare.

"Now, the tickets I gave you are portkeys. They will get you there, and get you back." Severus checked his watch, "Alright, thirty seconds, and we're off."

Harry held Draco's hand, who smiled at him, and the next second they were standing in a small room.

Serverus bickered at them all to follow him out to a door that was to their left.

Right when the door opened, the sun hit their faces, and they were standing directly in front of the entrance of Universal Studios.

"Alright, you are all seventh years, and I expect no misbehaviour," said the potions master, throwing a slight glance towards the three Gryffindors, "The ticket will bring you back at exactly 6, no matter where you are, so I suggest that at that time you hide yourselves so no muggles will be able to see you. I will be checking up on you sometimes. The tickets you hold have tracking devices on them; therefore, you will keep them on you at all times."

There was a scatter of nods, and they all made their way to the entrance and were greeted by a rather friendly-looking woman by the gate.

"Thank you, and enjoy your day with us at Universal Studios," she said, before letting the group pass.

Immediately, the group split themselves into two. Hermione, Dean, and Seamus against the rest.

Harry shrugged it off, and headed for the booth with the map of the Studio.

"We can go to the King Kong ride first," said Harry.

"The what?" asked the three Slytherins and Ron.

"It's an old movie produced by Universal Studios about a giant gorilla. It'll be fun. Let's go," said Lavender, who glanced at the map, and dragged Pansy in the direction of the ride. The others quickly followed.

The six of them emerged from the ride all laughing.

"Oh, my Goddess; did you see that gorilla at the end?" said Draco, laughing.

Blaise nodded, and was cracking up.

Harry and Lavender shook their heads, but they were still beaming at the amused looks on the other four faces.

The day passed by wonderfully. They went on rides. Draco seemed to really like the Earthquake ride, where he had clutched onto Harry's arm when the floor beneath him shifted for the quake.

At 6 O'clock, they had snuck into a dark, secluded area, where muggles couldn't see them, and were portkeyed back to the hotel lobby.

"Alright, the tickets are now no longer active, so don't think that tomorrow morning you will be returned to the studio. Dinner starts promptly at 8 O'clock, and don't be late," said the professor as the group of students scattered to do their own thing while they got ready for dinner.

Harry and Draco decided to take a shower before dinner. It had been a hot day, and they had been sweating a lot.

"Harry, I never knew there were things like that place around," said Draco as they made their way down the hall from the elevator to their room.

"There's a lot more; wait until we get to Disneyland. Then, perhaps in the future, we can go to Florida, and we can go to Disney World."

Draco raised an eyebrow at his Gryffindor lover, "Uh, sure... If you say so."

Harry beamed as they entered, but his smile fell as soon as they entered, and he found a note lying on the door once again.

Draco bent over to pick it up.

_/The day draws near_

_The day you fear._

_You live in sin._

_We will take him./_

Draco raised an eyebrow at the note, "This is stupid. Really, it is. Take him? Take who?"

"Draco, just ignore it."

Draco shrugged, and went into the bathroom to shower.

The Gryffindor was so exhausted, he plopped down on his bed, and instantly fell asleep. He didn't wake up until he heard a voice.

"Harry, love. Get up and shower before we go to dinner."

Harry sat up and stretched, "What?"

"You were sleeping when I got out, so I didn't bother waking you. Get up and shower before dinner."

Harry yawed out an 'Okay,' before he left for the bathroom.

When Harry emerged from the bathroom, Severus was in the room talking to Draco.

"Oh, yeah. I'm having a lot of fun, here."

"That's good to hear."

Draco turned to Harry, "Love, tomorrow we're going to Disney, right? Then Christmas the day after?"

Harry nodded.

Draco beamed at his boyfriend, and turned his attention back to Severus. Harry hadn't heard any of the conversation, he was so immersed in thought. Christmas is in two days, and he had no idea what the three were going to do to Draco. He didn't know a foolproof way to protect him. What if... What if both he and Draco locked themselves up in their hotel room? Would that be good? No, Draco would wonder why.

"Harry?"

Harry snapped out of his trance as he heard his boyfriend call his name.

"Harry, Severus wants to know if we want to spend another day at Universal."

"Uh, sure," replied Harry, still feeling a bit uneasy.

"Alright, I'll organize it," said Severus, watching Harry rather carefully.

Harry absent-mindedly nodded, and said nothing.

Draco shrugged, and the three made their way down to the hotel restaurant once more.


	14. Chapter 14

Dinner had gone quite smoothly the day before, and the rest of the day was fun for all six of the friends.

When morning came, Draco was as jumpy and happy as ever.

"Harry, love, get up! We're going to Disneyland today!"

Harry smiled at his beaming boyfriend, "We should go on vacation more often, you know that? You're so much happier."

Draco sneered, "Happy is not something that touches a Malfoy. Though I still look good, don't I?" The blonde leaned in to kiss his boyfriend.

"Mmm... you do."

There was a knock on the door, and Draco jumped up to get it.

"Hello, you two," came the voice of Pansy Parkinson.

"Good morning, Panse," said Draco, before he entered the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Harry stayed in bed, and covered himself up with a blanket until Pansy started speaking.

"So, Harry, Blaise and Ron told us last night that you've been getting more of them."

Harry nodded, "We have."

"But why, though?" asked Lavender

"Because they don't like us together," replied Harry, casually.

"But it's just so- mean," said Lavender

"But it's what they are, now. They've changed, Lav. They've all changed," said Harry, as his thoughts wandered the surface of memories passed, and perhaps one day forgotten.

Harry sighed as his thoughts faded, "We can't go back, now. It's too late." Harry paused for a moment. "Come to think of it, I wouldn't go back if I could. I like the way things are now, and if it didn't concern Draco's safety, I wouldn't want things to be any different."

Lavender and Pansy both beamed at the Gryffindor, "I'm glad, Harry," said Pansy, "He's a good friend of mine, and I want the best for him."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "And you think I'm the best?"

"Close enough - Gryffindor Golden Boy, Gryffindor seeker, the-boy-who-lived, the one who Ms. Fenston wanted to shag."

The three of them burst out laughing at the memory. Of course Harry and Draco had told the other four what had happened that day with the DADA professor.

Draco came out of the bathroom, and shook his head at the laughing triplet.

"So immature."

Harry threw a pillow at the blonde, and ran into the bathroom, still smirking from the earlier outburst with the girls.

Draco rolled his eyes after his boyfriend, closed the door, then turned to face the two on Harry's bed.

"So, what were you three talking about while I was gone?"

Draco saw the two girls exchange glances before falling into a fit of giggles, "We were making fun of the incident earlier this year," answered Lavender

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Which incident? With Harry there seems to be so many."

"The one with that Fentson bitch," said Pansy

The blonde looked like he would kill Pansy at that very moment for mentioning the name.

"What?! Draco, she's gone. No more. Kaput. Poof. She's no longer a threat."

"But I still don't like to think about it. I mean, she tried to seduce my boyfriend. I saw her in her bloody bra."

Pansy raised an eyebrow, "Was she big?"

"What do you mean big?"

"Her breasts."

Draco shuddered, "That's disgusting, Pansy. Breasts are disgusting; please don't talk about it."

Pansy pursed her lips, "Fine, but I just wanted to know."

Draco rolled his eyes, and just at that moment, Harry stepped out, fully dressed. "Come on, let's get going, you two disgusting witches with breasts."

Pansy smirked as her eyes fell upon Lavender's, and the four left the room to make their way to the foyer, and off to Disneyland.

The next two days were great. The six of them went to Disneyland twice, and they just couldn't get enough of it. Draco was absolutely ecstatic, even though it was muggle; they could definitely feel the magic, just like they promised.

The only down side with the passing two days, was that it was Christmas now.

"Harry, you haven't talked much, today. Why is that?" asked Draco

"Nothing, really. I guess Christmas just reminds me of how little a family I had," Harry lied.

"Well, you won't need to worry about that, anymore. We'll be together. Christmas can be our day."

Harry smiled in response, while he thought _/I hope so,/_ to himself.

The two had just gotten back from a lunch date with the other four, and were currently getting ready for the ball.

They both wore their muggle suits, and they still looked absolutely fabulous in the tailored outfits.

There was a knock on the door, and Draco shouted for them to come in.

When the door opened, in stepped Blaise and Ron.

The two from room 732 stood at the door, and gaped at the two in the room getting ready.

"You two... What are... Who is... Where are... Those?" asked Blaise

Draco grinned, "It's some muggle thing. This is what they wear on formal occasions."

"Bloody hell. If I get to see you two like that all the time, I would be a muggle any day," said Ron, still gaping at the sight.

Harry blushed, and took his boyfriend's hand while the four went to pick up the girls.

Blaise knocked the door. The girls were just fixing their hair, but everything stopped when Harry and Draco came into view of their mirror.

"Oh, dear lord," squeaked Lavender, as the two girls turned to see if it was a trick of the light, or if the two were actually real.

Pansy seemed to nod in agreement, but was not ready to voice anything.

The four guys smiled at the girls, who were openly staring.

"I - I think I'm going to have an orgasm right here," said Lavender.

Pansy nodded in agreement once more.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "I thought you were both lesbians."

"We are," replied Pansy, finally trusting her voice again, "but look at you two! Who _wouldn't_ get an orgasm just looking at you two?"

Draco rolled his eyes, as Harry blushed, "Are you ready, yet?" asked Draco coolly, but the smile on his face was evident.

The two nodded, and they all left, while four of them kept sneaking glances at the two muggle-suit-wearing wizards.

The ball was going on already. They could hear the noise from the stairs they were descending.

They decided to have them enter in pairs. It wouldn't be as awkward that way.

Harry watched as the two girls enter the ballroom, and he felt his stomach twist as if his guts were shifting within him.

Next, Blaise and Ron entered the ballroom, and the feeling got worse. What was going on?

Harry looked at his boyfriend, who smiled at him, and gave him a light feathery kiss on the cheek, "Come on, Harry."

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but nothing got out, for right at the moment he had turned to face Draco, his eyes caught a glimpse of something past the blonde's hair, and he nearly died at the sight.

There, standing in a dark corner, was Sirius Black.

His eyes widened, and he walked past Draco, and moved towards the figure.

"Harry?" asked Draco, but Harry didn't hear it. He was too focused on the figure.

"Harry, what are you looking at?" asked the Slytherin, who was following the Gryffindor's gaze, but saw nothing.

"Harry, where are you going?"

The Gryffindor didn't hear any of this; he merely kept walking.

Harry stopped in front of his godfather.

"Si-Sirius?"

His godfather smiled, and held out his hand to Harry.

Harry smiled, and reached to clasp his hand on his godfather's.


	15. Chapter 15

As soon as Draco saw Harry reach out his hand, he knew something was definitely wrong. He had watched as his boyfriend walked toward something invisible, because he certainly could not see what had caught his boyfriend's attention.

Right when Draco saw Harry's hand rest on the invisible image, the Gryffindor was thrown against the wall, and that was when Draco saw the yellow eyes staring at him.

When the eyes locked with Draco's, he knew there was something seriously wrong, and time seemed to have stopped. Everything moved slowly; not too slow, but much slower than it should have been.

There were flashes now, all around Draco. The only image that was stable, was Harry, being pinned against his will while everything around them both swirled. It felt as if they were going through a tunnel.

Suddenly, Draco lost his balance as everything around them both came to a halt.

With Draco lying on the ground, and Harry being pinned up against the wall, there was a cackling sound of laughter that radiated from - everywhere. The two looked around as they tried to find out where the voice was coming from, but couldn't.

The voice finally stopped laughing, abruptly, and it spoke; the voice all too familiar, "So, you thought you could get rid of me that easily, did you?"

Harry's eyes went wide with fear as Draco's went wide with rage.

"Where the bloody hell are you Fentson?" yelled Draco

The blonde could almost hear the smirk on the ex-professors face, "Clever boy, you are. No wonder beautiful Harry picked you."

Draco glared, but said nothing else.

Finally, the kidnapper seemed to step out from thin air. This was when Draco noticed their surroundings; they were in a room with a fireplace. Everything actually looked quite elaborately decorated. A deep red fabric was the main pattern, thrown in with a little bit of gold everywhere just for good measure.

"So," said Audrey, "how has life been for you both? Lovely, I think. Well, I know, actually."

Draco glared, "How did you even know we were in California, anyway?"

The woman smiled and shrugged, "I guess there's no harm in telling you, now. You know the notes?"

Draco's eyes went wide, "How did you..." said Draco, but he was interrupted by the smirk on the woman's face.

"You didn't know, did you?"

"Know what?"

"That I'm special."

Draco rolled his grey eyes, "Yeah, you sure are special, alright. Maybe you should be checked into St. Mungo's or something."

Audrey glared at the blonde on the ground, and stepped up to give a more intimidating air, "You should not talk to me that way. You shall obey me. I control you, now."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Yeah, whatever. So are you going to answer questions, or are you going to go on pretending that you're 'scary?'"

Audrey glared at the blonde, and straightened herself up, "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, that I am an animagus."

"Unregistered, illegal, going to Azkaban kind of animagus?" said Draco, smugly.

Audrey rolled her eyes, "I have magic and power that you can only begin to imagine."

"Like?" asked the blonde.

"Like how I have the power and knowledge to know that Sirius Black had died, and what more could Harry possibly want more, than to be with his godfather again? It was simple, really, to make a fake Sirius Black and lure Harry in. And, just like the good boy he is, he fell for it."

Harry glared at her from behind, "What the bloody hell do you want from me? Leave me alone."

Audrey seductively made her way over to the pinned up Gryffindor, "You are so beautiful when you're struggling, you know that?"

"Bloody hell, I'm GAY! Can't you understand that? I'm with DRACO! DRACO MALFOY! I LOVE HIM! GO AWAY!"

Audrey pouted for a moment before she flicked out her tongue and licked Harry's cheek, "You are so beautiful. Soon, you'll see that you should love _me_."

Draco glared, but he knew what he had to do. He had to prolong this as much as possible. He couldn't possibly let this woman anywhere near Harry anymore. He was going to have to keep her mind on other things. "So, how did you get Granger, Finnigin, and Thomas to work with you?"

Audrey whipped around as she addressed the blonde, "That was actually quite easy, really. You see, the three came to me after hearing about the little - incident - when I was still teaching at Hogwarts, and told me their little problem."

Draco glared, "You mean the problem they have about Harry and I being together."

Audrey smirked, and stepped away from Harry, "Not only that, my dear, though that was what mainly drove them to it."

Draco quirked his head to the side, "Then what was it?"

The smirk twisted itself into a smile; almost attractive-looking, if Draco hadn't despised the woman so much, "They didn't want to do good anymore."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "And what in the world is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that they wanted to.. Hm... How can I put it in a less intelligent way, for you stupid blondes? Ah! CHANGE BLOODY SIDES!"

The grey eyes went wide again, "What?"

Audrey rolled her eyes, "Do you really think that they would have wanted to stay with that old coot, Dumbledore, forever? What was he offering them? Nothing! That's what. I realized that, when he kicked me out, and threw the ministry after me. Well, that was when I knew which side would be the winning side."

"You think that Voldemort is going to win?"

Audrey smiled, "No. I think Harry will win."

"How does that make sense?"

"It makes sense, because I will make it happen. I'm going to train Harry myself. He will be the most powerful wizard alive. Then, he will be grateful. Yes, grateful..." she said looking up, almost as if this was her way of brainstorming her plans, "Then he will come to me, and then we can rule the magic and muggle world together."

Draco's eyes narrowed, "What makes you think that will happen?"

"Because it just WILL happen!" shouted the woman who, at the moment, looked quite insane.

Draco smirked, "Well, obviously, if you need to convince yourself, then it MUST be true," he said, rolling his eyes with a sneer on his face.

"I take back what I said earlier; I have no idea what Harry saw in you."

"Obviously he didn't see YOU, so he took what he could get."

Audrey hissed at Draco, and turned slightly.

Draco panicked, "So, how did you leave the notes?"

Fenston turned to face him again, and smirked, "Interested now, are we? Well, that was simple. My animagus form is a spider."

Draco's eyebrows narrowed in bemusement, "Of all the animagus forms, you had to be a spider?"

The woman peered down at the blonde smugly, "Well, you didn't find me out, did you?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Anyway, if you wrote the notes, I must tell you, your skills lack what I would have expected from you."

Audrey quirked an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"They didn't even make sense."

"Yes, they did."

There was a clearing of the throat behind the woman, and both heads focused their attention on Harry.

The Gryffindor looked guiltily at the ground for a moment, "Well, you see, Draco, I've been kind of hiding them from you."

"Why?"

"Because I thought they were for you. I thought it was about you, and how they would take you."

"So? That gives me even more right to know about it."

"Not if I wanted you to have a good time on this trip. I didn't want to ruin the trip for you. You seemed to be having such a good time, I just didn't want to screw it up."

"And what makes you think it's not screwed up now?"

"Well I thought, perhaps, I could protect you."

"From what? From her?"

"No, from Hermione, Dean, and Seamus."

Draco rolled his eyes, "That's even worst. Why in the bloody hell would I be afraid of THEM?"

"Why not? I mean, they could do a lot of stuff; they have access to do whatever they please."

"They couldn't have taken _you_. Harry, sometimes you just don't think. How could they possibly have done anything to me? Severus was watching me, you were watching me, there were so many witnesses everywhere. What makes you think that they could have even done anything?"

Harry pursed his lips a bit before shyly apologizing, "I was just worried. I didn't want to make you worry. You love to travel, so I wanted it to be special for you; I just wanted this whole graduation trip to make you feel better."

"From what?"

"Well, from everything, I suppose. From having to help me in DADA, to having to put up with what happened with Fentson earlier."

The woman gave a slight clearing of the throat, "Audrey."

Harry and Draco both rolled their eyes.

The woman glared, "Fine, well, if you both think that there's any way of getting free, I'm telling you now, there aren't."

Draco sneered, "And what makes you think you're so almighty powerful?"

"Because," said a voice that came just slightly after a 'pop,' "I have you in my control, now."

Harry shifted his eyes, as Draco whipped his head around to see who it was.

Stepping out from under the darkness of the room where the dim lights did not hit, was Voldemort, with his red eyes and snakelike face.


	16. Chapter 16

Severus nodded at Pansy and Lavender as he watched them enter the hall. With those two arriving, it meant that soon Harry and Draco would be entering as well. Then he could keep his eye on Draco. Then Blaise and Ron entered and he, once again, nodded at the two of them. He smiled at himself, as he should have expected Draco to arrive after everyone else so he could capture the most amount of attention as possible, like always.

From the pictures Harry had shown him, Severus was actually a bit excited to see what his godson would look like in a muggle suit.

But it never came.

Severus' eyebrows furrowed when another couple entered the room. At first he told himself not to panic. Draco probably thought it would be best if he let all the other couples enter before him. Severus didn't worry. Not until Blaise, Ron, Pansy, and Lavender had turned around and left the hall.

Severus followed the four out of the hall and the five of them stood there stunned.

Nothing. No one. Neither Draco nor Harry could be seen.

"Okay, don't panic," said Pansy. "They probably just went to the bathroom or something, and will be back in just a bit." But, unfortunately, her voice was enough to take the belief out of her words.

Severus stepped in. "Alright, everyone split up and look for them. If they are shagging, I promise they will get detention for my worries."

The four nodded and went their separate ways.

After around half an hour of searching, none of them had found anything.

They looked at one another for an answer, and as if it was just in time, Severus' arm started burning. He pulled up his sleeve, and there it was. The dark mark, glowing like it had never glowed before.

"You don't think..." began Ron, but was interrupted by Hermione, Dean, and Seamus leaving the hall.

The three looked around, but did not spot the five as they slipped away silently.

The four of them had their eyes wide as they saw this. They watched as Severus narrowed his eyebrows and waited, so they just waited.

Finally, "You four stay here, and don't you dare move," commanded Severus, but immediately Lavender and Ron protested. He sighed. "Just like bloody Gryffindors, to act brave at the worst time."

With a wave of his wand, Severus had all five of them covered with dark black, hooded robes, and with another wave, all five of them were apparated into a dark hallway.

Blaise turned around, and found a door behind them. Taking a deep breath, they all braced themselves before entering the room ready to attack but instead found a dimly lit room, filled with mist. None of the five dared to be too loud for fear of being discovered. Moving through the mist slowly and hoping that their entrance had not been too boisterous to have been heard by whoever was in the room, they braced themselves for something to jump out at them.

"Well; traitor indeed," spoke a voice through the thick mist.

They heard a tap sound, and the mist dissipated, leaving the five caught in the act of sneaking. Severus looked up at the Dark Lord, and a tremor slid through his body in a shiver which he hid quite well.

"Severus Snape, you have known about Potter and young Malfoy all this time, and have neglected to mention such a discovery to me."

The faux Death Eater said nothing. It was the best response he could think of.

"Did you not know that you would be caught sooner or later, Severus? I mean, I have spies everywhere you could possibly imagine."

Again, there was no response.

"You know, Severus, there was a spy among your group the entire time," spoke the Dark Lord menacingly.

The feared wizard had a slight curve to the side of his lip as one of the four he had entered the hall with stepped forward.

The hood was removed to reveal Lavender Brown. The Gryffindor no one would have suspected. The one who protested about leaving Harry on his own, whilst secretly she had been wanting to come to her Lord.

"Lav," gasped out Pansy in surprise

The only response from the traitor was a smirk, as her eyes dropped a little.

"Brown, here, was able to give me Potter, young Malfoy, and you. Very prize worthy and for which she shall be rewarded."

Voldemort waved his hand, and Severus, Ron, Blaise, and Pansy were thrown to the wall, and bound.

"On to other news, I must brag about the happenings if I may." said Voldemort as he stepped away form the fireplace he had been standing beside to reveal a bound Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.

"With the help of Brown, Fentson, Granger, Thomas, and Finnigin, I was able to capture you seven, and have you here offered to me as you are now."

Audrey stepped out of the shadows, and into the small area where the light from the fireplace reached and smiled directly at Severus. It was not a particularly sweet smile, actually it was rather venomous and filled with loathing.

"Underestimated me, didn't you Severus?" said Audrey, with a drawl the potions master had never heard before.

Still Severus remained silent, as he knew from past experience that answering would only make things worse if he said something wrong. Best keep his mouth shut and hope for the best.

There was a knock at the door where the five had entered. Voldemort had shifted his red gaze towards where the interruption had come from, but said nothing. Soon the door opened a little, to reveal a hooded figure who entered the room just slightly.

Because of the hood, it was difficult to see who was beneath it.

"Lord, shall the others enter?"

"No need. Just make sure you send for the three as soon as they arrive."

There was a slight nod, and a feeble "Yes master" of a reply, and the death eater was gone, leaving the room once again locked and filled with menace.

Once the door had shut, Voldemort turned his attention behind him, where Harry Potter was chained to the wall.

"Potter, you still have a chance to save your miserable life. You still have the chance to come with me; on the winning side."

Harry had caught on to Severus' method, and kept his mouth shut, unlike in previous years.

"Because, Potter, there is no way you can win. Not anymore; because, obviously, here you are, chained to the wall at my mercy. I can do with you as I wish. You are a powerful wizard; anyone who is of importance knows that. You could do well in my ranks. Just say the word, Potter, and you will be freed. Of course, you will have to prove yourself worthy. Kill all those you care about in this room, and then it will be over. You will live."

Harry couldn't take it. His many years of speaking back to the Dark Lord won over any sense he had at the moment. "And you think I would do something so despicable? Lower myself to your level, just to live?"

A slight curve of his lips showed that Voldemort was glad he was finally receiving at least some response; his patience had been wearing thin. "You don't want to live, Potter? All that power that would go to waste; all the magic, down the drain. It would be great, Potter, what we could do with our combined powers. Do you know how much we could do, with that much power?"

Harry just glared in response. He had said enough, and he knew it. By responding, he was merely pushing the Dark Lord to continue.

"Of course, I could just dispose of you. I do not need your power to be great, Potter, because I already am. I was great before you came along, and now that you will be destroyed, I will once again become feared amongst all the wizarding world; and soon, the muggle world as well. Are you sure you do not want to join me?"

The next thing that happened shocked every single individual in the room, including Harry himself. He spat in the face of Voldemort.

Grimacing at the show of disrespect, Voldemort raised his wand to Harry as Lavender had quickly taken hold of a part of material from her hood and whipped off the spit for her Lord.

"Then you shall be first to die, Potter," announced Voldemort as he pointed his wand directly at Harry. Because the Dark Lord had his back turned, he had not seen the show of panic on Audrey's face.

"Wait, Master!" she cried, and she knew she would get punished for the misbehaviour.

Voldemort turned to face his Death Eater, and burned his red eyes into hers, "Well?"

"It's just that, perhaps Ha-Potter could be of use in the future. Why not save him for last and kill the blonde first. The blonde is the one who betrayed your ranks, master. He disobeyed his father, and therefore he disobeyed you. He should die first, master."

"And what do I care who dies first? In the end they will all be dead. Why not Potter? He refuses to join my ranks." replied Voldemort.

Now Audrey looked absolutely panicked. This was not how she had planned the day to happen. "But master, would it not be more torture for Potter to watch as the ones he cared about died? Kill the blonde, then the red head. They will hurt him the most."

Audrey held her breath, as she feared the response that would come next, but instead, Voldemort smirked. "I knew I kept you around for a reason."

Turning back to Potter, who was chained to the wall glaring daggers into the two, Voldemort spoke again. "It would be worse, wouldn't it, for you to watch as the ones you '_love'_ died? Then you will see that your mere existence is the one thing you hoped to be of service for. They will die, Potter. And they will die because of you, and you shall watch."

Shifting where his wand was pointing, Voldemort glared at the blonde. "Disobey your father, will you? CRUCIO!" yelled Voldemort, and Harry's voice was heard, to the Dark Lord's delight.

Harry was struggling hard with his bonds to be free; there was even a trace of blood already as he pulled at the ropes. He had yelled for Voldemort to stop.

And stop was what Voldemort had done.

Harry watched as the pale body fell limply forward, and the blonde hair covered the beautiful face he loved so much. It almost felt as if he could feel the curse running through his own body as he watched Draco in pain.

"So, Harry, have you changed your mind?"

Harry could see the mockery in those red jewelled eyes, and beside that, he could see the desperate pleading in Audrey Fentson's eyes. Then he remembered Draco and how he had looked under the curse. If only he could save the others. If only he could save Draco, then it would be worth it. The killing, the evil deeds he would do would be worth it. To stop Draco's pain. He would make it painless. He could make it painless. It was worth it.

As Harry was about to give in to the Dark Lord's wishes, the blonde spoke.

An almost silent whisper escaped the tortured victim's lips. "Don't, Potter. Leave me be. I'll see you on the other side."

Harry stayed still for a moment as he stared at the blonde. After a longer moment of silence, he watched as Draco turned his head towards him and he looked into the silver eyes. _See you on the other side_, he thought, and tore his gaze from the beautiful face to turn to Voldemort.

"You are more pathetic than I thought, to keep begging for my side in battle." said Harry hoarsely. He saw the hope in Audrey's eyes fail, and Voldemort's eyes narrow in anger.

The Dark Lord raised his wand at Draco again, but there was a knock at the door. Harry let out his breath as the attention of the Dark Lord was shifted to the source of noise.

Once again, after a moment of no response, the door creaked open slightly to reveal Hermione, Dean, and Seamus standing at the door. "Sorry to interrupt, master," said Dean, "but we were told that you wanted to see us."

As memory served Voldemort, he smiled and turned proudly towards Harry and Draco once more, as if displaying his achievement to them.

"We were just about to finish off Malfoy, here, while Potter watched it all happen."

Harry turned his head back to look at Draco, and their eyes met when realization hit Harry like a broken dam. Draco wanted to make sure that the last thing he would see was Harry, and Harry allowed him that much.

Voldemort raised his wand once more, but this time he quickly averted his curse to a red head who was currently chained on the other side of the room.

This time Harry had been too shocked to respond as he had not even been ready to respond to the act. He had been bracing for the attack on Draco, but it had not come. He looked up to see where there curse had hit. After a short moment of torture, and Ron crying out in pain, Voldemort dropped his wand, and let the curse live itself out on the red head.

Once again, the body slumped forward, and red hair fell and covered Ron's face.

Harry could see the expression on Blaise' face, as if he could die just from watching the curse go through his lover.

Voldemort laughed; a strange sound to the ear, as he took in all the shocked expressions. "I decided that we should play a bit, first. There is no need to rush death, especially when the death can come so slowly and painfully."

Harry paled at the thought. He not only had to watch Draco and his friends die, he had to watch as they were tortured to death - tortured painfully to death.

He heard a slight noise from Draco, and he looked over to see the silver eyes staring at him. How long had Draco kept his gaze on Harry?

"Don't give in, Potter. I know you. You have strength. Use it now if at no other time. Let it happen. In the end, I will still meet you on the other side."

Harry smiled. "On the other side," he whispered back, and he could see the little flash of light behind Draco's eyes.

"How touching," mocked a voice Harry was starting to get _quite_ annoyed of at the moment, "'On the other side,' well, not if I keep torturing the two of you."

"But that way, you will never be rid of me, will you?" retorted Harry bitterly.

"I do not need to be rid of you," spat the Dark Lord.

"Yes, you do. If you do not kill me, you will never win, Voldemort. You will not have lost, but you will never have won, either."

"I do not need your mere presence to win Potter. You are a child who should have died years ago."

"Yes, and that is what marks that there shall never be a winner as long as both of us are alive."

"What are you speaking of, boy?"

"The prophecy; the one you were so obsessed with getting your hands on two years ago."

Harry's heart leapt as he saw the hungry look in the Dark Lord's eyes.

"No one but _him_ has ever heard all of it. You are lying to me, Potter!" shouted Voldemort menacingly.

Harry shrugged, "You do not have to believe me, but that is what the prophecy says. You will never win as long as I am alive."

Voldemort sneered, "Fine, then. We shall quickly dispose of all of you as soon as we can, but not without the maximum amount of pain."

The Dark Lord turned to his Death Eaters, and addressed them each. "I get Potter, Fentson can have Malfoy, Brown gets Parkinson, Granger gets Snape, Thomas gets Weasley, and Finnigin gets Zabini. Understood?"

There were muffled agreements and nods going around as everyone moved into their positions.

Each one of the death eater's did as they were told and pointed their wands to their victims, as Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry.

Harry leaned his head back to the wall and smiled as he looked into the eyes of the one who tried to kill him years before. When he received a glare in response, he smiled and turned his head towards the blonde once more to find the eyes already on him. They smiled at one another, and braced themselves for the pain they would go through until they arrived on the other side.


	17. Chapter 17

Right before the spells were used, "_Incarcerous_!" was screamed, and Harry looked up at the peculiarity of the spell usage.

Harry's eyes were wide with shock as he saw Voldemort and five of his death eater's bound together with a rope. Before Harry had fully registered that Seamus was the one holding his wand out and pointing it at the group, Seamus had yelled another quick spell, "_Expelliarmus_!" and he saw six wands fly away from the grasp of the death eaters and Voldemort.

When Harry registered everything in his head he had to commend Seamus' bravery, if even for his foolishness.

Voldemort stared intently at Seamus, who was visibly shaking, but before Voldemort could speak, Seamus had pointed his wand at Harry and yelled out, "_Alohamora_!"

The chains holding Harry to the wall fell free, and he quickly took out his wand from his pocket and pointed it directly at Voldemort, who looked down at him with angry eyes.

"And you honestly think that I would be so unprepared, Potter?" mocked the Dark Lord. Without any strange movement, the binds Seamus bound them up with earlier and the wands the death eater traitor had taken, flew out of Seamus's hands and returned to their original owners. Minus Seamus's which had flew into Voldermot's grasp.

After the return of the wands to the death eaters, all wands pointed to Harry.

"But this battle is between you and me, Potter. Now, you shall die and I shall win."

Harry said nothing but glare at Voldemort as an idea crossed the Dark Lord's mind and the thin line for lips Voldemort had were curved into a smile.

Without another movement, Seamus had been thrown against the wall and it was clear that he was under Crucio.

Voldemort smiled at the reaction that caused on Harry's face, "He shall pay for betraying me, Potter, and I can do much worst than Crucio."

Harry couldn't take it any more when a basilisk emerged from nowhere and wrapped itself around Seamus. "Stupi-" started Harry, but the basilisk wrapped itself around Seamus tighter, suffocating the Death Eater traitor. Before Seamus could suffocate to death though, the basilisk looked into Seamus' eyes, and Seamus looked back.

Voldemort had kept his eye on Harry the whole time to see the reaction that caused his rival. Priding himself, Voldemort spoke. "Potter, that must have been a painful death for Finnigin. I can make that happen to the others in the room, you know. They will all die, and you shall watch."

"NO!" shouted Harry, "Your fight is with me, Voldemort - not with them."

One of Voldemort's eyes rose slightly. "And why should I do that? Make it easier on you?"

"Then you're just a coward."

"Coward? Do you know to whom you are speaking?"

"Yes; the coward who needs to weaken his enemy to fight. Why not just face me alone and get this over with?"

"But it is far more entertaining to watch you swivel in your pain."

"Fine, then continue. But know this; even though I'll be watching and I'll be weakened, the fight was not fair. You may win, but after I am gone, you can never take back the fact that you did not win the title fairly."

"And what makes you think I care about winning fairly or not?"

"Do you think the wizarding world will still cower under you if they find out that the only way their Lord had won had not been as an equal?"

"This is getting ridiculous, Potter. You should already be screaming in pain at this very moment."

"Then let the battle begin, Voldemort."

The Dark Lord gripped his wand a bit tighter.

"_CRUCIO_!"

Harry froze.

The words had not been spoken from his lips, yet he felt no pain at the moment. Perhaps it was his ability to be able to throw off the curses. But by someone with as much power as Voldemort, this should not have been the case.

Everyone froze as Voldemort easily fought off the curse and looked as his second traitor.

"Fentson, did you honestly think that you could hold a curse on me?"

But Harry knew what to do. Without stalling, he had quickly taken advantage of the distraction, "_AVADA KADAVRA_!" he shouted, and green light exploded through the room. The last thing Harry saw before he fell into darkness, were red eyes.

"-how is he?"

"Not good."

"Will he make it?"

"I really cannot tell at the moment. It is too soon for anything."

"How about the others?"

"Mr. Finnigin did not make it. Neither did Audrey Fentson."

"Seamus?"

"Yes, Mr. Finnigin is gone. I'm sorry, Ms. Weasley."

"Why would he have not made it?"

"It wouldn't look it, but I guess the answers will be given if any of them make it. Now out you go, Ms. Weasley. You too, Ms. Lovegood. It would not do well for them if their rest is interrupted."

Then there was silence and darkness once more.

"How are they, Madam Pomfrey?"

"Their conditions do not look well, Headmaster. I'm afraid not one of them has shown any progress. There is no way for us to detect if there is even mind left in their bodies. But there is still life, Headmaster. There is still hope."

"Yes, you are right; there will always be hope."

Then there was darkness.

"I am afraid we lost Mr. Thomas last night, Professor McGonagall."

There was silence, then evidence that someone had blown their nose. "It's alright," replied the professor with a muffled voice, "I just hope we lose no more."

"So do I, Professor."

"Headmaster?"

"Yes?"

"So, is it true?"

"Yes, it is true; He Who Must Not Be Named is now He Who Is No More."

Then there was silence, soon followed by darkness.

"Headmaster, Mr. Zabini has awakened."

"Is he well enough, Madam Pomfrey? For me to take a look at, I mean?"

"Not yet, I'm afraid. He has only been able to open his eyes, but there is life in there, Professor. It won't be much longer."

"No, it won't be."

"But I'm afraid Ms. Brown's condition is fading quickly."

"Is there any way to keep her around?"

"Not unless we send her to St. Mungo's where she can receive the proper treatment."

"Very right, as always, Madam Pomfrey. If any of the others' condition takes a turn for the worse, send them to St. Mungo's immediately."

"Yes, Headmaster."

Then there was silence, and darkness.

"What is the update, Madam Pomfrey?"

"Many of them have started to improve. As before, Mr. Zabini and Mr. Weasley's conditions are improving. They have been able to make sounds to request what they want. Ms. Parkinson has awakened, and so has Ms. Granger, but they were in the state the other two were in. Professor Snape has been drifting in and out. If anything, I'm afraid his body is not as young as the others, so it may just take some time."

"And Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy?"

There was a sigh, "Nothing has changed with those two. I am afraid if it takes any longer, it may be the end for them."

"Do not give up hope, Madam. Remember, there is always hope."

Then there was darkness.

"How is-"

"Same condition, Headmaster."

"Nothing has changed?"

"Nothing."

Then there was darkness.

"-ever get better?"

"I'm afraid I have no answer for you, Ms. Weasley."

"Pansy and the others have gotten better. Why haven't-"

"Ms. Weasley, please, I honestly have no idea. This is entirely out of my hands. We can only hope and keep hoping that one day-"

"They will, Madam Pomfrey."

"Keep hoping."

Then there was darkness.

"It is as if he is refusing to get better, Headmaster."

"So it seems that he is just waiting for the other."

"Yes, but why? Why not just come back to us? He has the strength to."

"I am afraid this goes deeper than even I have come to experience. I have seen many in my life time. And I have experienced a great deal as well. But nothing like this. This, I am afraid, is something I will never understand."

And then there was darkness.

"Let them wait, Headmaster."

"Why? What is it that you know, Mr. Weasley, that we do not?"

"I cannot tell you what extent of love they have, but I know it will pull him back. And when it does, they will both be better. Just keep waiting and keep hoping."

"You are a good friend to him, Mr. Weasley."

"Perhaps not good enough, or I would have known, and I would have helped."

"There was no way for you to help him, Mr. Weasley."

"I would have if I knew. And if I knew, then I could have."

"Come along, Mr. Weasley. Spring break is over, and you still have not had much time to rest yourself."

"Actually, with Hermione and Lavender in Azkaban, I have had a lot of time to myself."

"Yes, I can see that. And how is Mr. Zabini?"

"Blaise is fine. He and Pansy were planning something with UT. We've got a party planned for them when they get better."

"You are very hopeful, Mr. Weasley."

"Yes, and I will never stop hoping."

Then there was silence, and then darkness.

"Harry, Draco, It's us, Pansy, Blaise, and Ron. Ginny and Luna would have come too, but they have been missing too many DA meetings as it is. Anyway, here we are again. I have no idea how many times we've done this. Anyway, we've heard news from Azkaban. Hermione could not take it anymore, and it was all over the news. She's died, soulless because she was given the kiss before she went in. I'm sorry Harry, we can never be the trio again, but then I guess there was no way for that to happen after she betrayed you - us - all of us."

There was silence.

"Oh, Harry, Draco, won't you both please come back to us? It will be the end of school in a month and a half. We will stay with you for as long as it takes, but it would be so much better to just get a response. Please, come back to us."

Ron was sobbing and his words were choked. There was also evidence that the other two in the room were crying as well.

'_Was it worth it?'_

'_It is always worth it.'_

'_But it would be so much easier to just let go. Then we could be on the other side.'_

'_There will be a time and place for that. But right now, I think we should return.'_

'_No, not yet. I'm not ready to return yet.'_

'_Then we will wait.'_

'_Together.'_

Then there was darkness

"School's over, you guys. And you still haven't come back. NEWTS are over, and we didn't have to take them. Remember the article I told you two about where there was a law passed years ago about risking your life and not having to take any OWLS or NEWTS? Well, that's why we didn't have to take them."

There was a pause, "It's not as fun without the two of you."

There was another pause, "A lot of stuff happened, of course, but it would be more fun if you two came back to us. It's quite boring without the two of you, actually."

There was a light chuckle before, "You missed when Neville asked Terry out. Remember Terry? Terry Boot? Well, it was funny, because Zacharias was going out with Terry at the time, and Neville didn't know. Zack was in the other room, and he was so angry when he heard, he stormed out while he pointed his wand threateningly at Neville. Then for some reason, Zach backed down and raised his eyebrow. Neville had turned a bright red colour, and then it was all over. Zach suddenly whispered something in Neville's ear which made him turn even redder, and the three of them went off somewhere. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what was going on, there."

There was a longer silence. "Harry, please come back. Draco, too. Everyone's leaving, except for me, Blaise, and Pansy, of course. Ginny had to go home, or else mum would worry too much. They all wanted to visit, but Dumbledore told them it was better to wait. Anyway, please come back. School's over. You can both come out. And- and I will never call you ferret again. And you can even call me weasel. I won't mind. I promise. Just-just come back. And bring Harry with you. Please?"

There was a choke of breath and no more words were made as there was a rustle of robes and the room felt a little bit emptier as Ron left.

Then there was darkness.

"Well, Draco, what have you done to yourself this time?" said a drawl.

"You are lucky the ministry had that law, or else you would have to relearn all of this year's potions to pass the NEWTS when you get out. It was incredibly difficult this year. Not many students received their NEWTS."

There was a pause. "All the death eaters have been rounded up. Actually, the curse went through the dark mark and whoever had it, well, they suffered quite a bit of damage. Not many made it. I did, of course, and so did your father. But he is in Azkaban, and I think it is for the best that he stays there. You know, the ministry is waiting for you two to wake before they give out the Order of Merlin's we were all promised. Well, Seamus' was already given at his funeral, but that was a long time ago - after the ministry got a hold of our story, and Seamus was proven traitor-free. They are still holding Fentson's. Even I do not know what to make of that. She was a Death Eater, yes, but she also gave Harry the time to… Gave Harry the time..."

Another long pause was made, and, "A lot of people miss the two of you, you know. There was an enormous amount of owls, and they still come. We had to read a lot of them, and eat a lot of the sweets that came along with some. Well, the others ate them; I do not indulge myself in such childishness."

There was a long moment of silence, and it was thought that the potion master was not going to go on, but after a very long time, he finally did. "Remember those times? This reminds me of those times. When it was just the three of us. No one else, and we would just - we would be happy. That was not something that came very easily to me. And it just feels as though - as though it has been far too long since I have been happy. Come back, both of you, and prove to me that I am wrong. Prove to me that I can be happy again. Just come back.

"I still have the pictures, you know. I look at them every now and then, just to see, for old times sake. You both really did look good in muggle suits. France must have been beautiful. It's made me think - if the two of you do not come back, then I truly have nothing left, do I?

"Give me back the will to wake up every morning. Give me the chance to wake again. Come back. Please?"

Then there was darkness.

'_Do you think it's time now?'_

'_Yes, I think it is time now.'_

'_Then it's final.'_

'_Yes. It's final.'_

'_There's no turning back Harry.'_

'_No turning back.'_

'_Alright then, see you on the other side Harry.'_

'_See you on the other side Draco.'_

**The End**


End file.
